New Beginnings
by CharmLightLove
Summary: Bella has turned into a player and Edward doesn't know why, well that is until he and Bella are arranged to be married by their parents. How will both of them react? R&R. OOC. Canon Couples. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction. Please be nice. Read and Review Please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**EPOV**_

"WHAT?" both me and Bella said in unison.

"I am not _marrying him_!" Bella said in a disgusted tone while pointing at me.

"Oh, thanks. You're not so bad yourself," I said sarcastically.

"Shut it _Cullen!_"

"That's enough Isabella," said Bella's father Charlie.

"No, this is so unfair. You're all forcing me to marry a stranger," Bella said, even though we weren't really strangers.

"Isabella it does not mater if he is a stranger to you. You will get married to Edward, and you are to become Isabella Marie Cullen," Charlie said in a very fatherly and commanding voice.

"But….but first I don't know anything about him, second _I Don't Love Him_ and third-"

"Stop it! Stop it, just stop it all of you," I cut her off.

Everyone just stared at me shocked. God! Just because I usually don't stick up for myself doesn't mean that I can't.

"Why are you guys so keen for me and Bella to get married?" I said in a rather calm voice which surprised even me.

"First, Edward you need to finally settle down, and your mother and I know that you're certainly not going to go out and meet someone. Second Bella need to stop acting like a slut-" said my father, Carlisle but was cut off by Bella.

"How dare you call me a slut! You don't fucking know me. I come here to meet my parents for lunch and you guys are here and I'm meeting you for the first time in my life. Then here you are calling me a fucking slut. Who the fuck do you think you are?" Bella said in an angry tone and was practically screaming at my father.

"Excuse me! Don't you dare talk to my husband like that. Also if you aren't a slut, what do you call someone who has practically slept with half the population of Seattle?" my mother Esme said through gritted teeth.

Bella looked surprised to see my mother talking back to her, for she had been quiet this entire time. Bella was about to say something but her mother put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Carlisle then started talking again. "As I was saying. You Bella need to stop being…well…well…you need to stop the way things are right now. You also need to settle down. Lastly you two cannot do anything about this engagement. The wedding is next month and there will be a press conference to announce it officially to the public tomorrow," he finally finished.

"But I have settled down!" said Bella. I looked at her shocked, that's probably the reason why she hasn't been on the new and gossip channels showing her walking out of clubs with a different guy each time.

"What d-do you mean you've settled down?" my voice cracked a little. I for one didn't have that much of a problem with this marriage, as Bella does. I actually am in love with her. We used to be friends but she stopped once she started going to all these parties and clubs.

"Well you see him and I weren't really going to go public about it now because we didn't want to be followed by the tabloids. I'm pretty sure you guys know him," Bella said sheepishly.

"Who is he?" asked Carlisle in a ratter calm voice.

"JacobBalck," she mumbles quietly.

"Who?" I was growing impatient now. Who does this person think he is, coming into the picture and steeling _my _Bella from me. Wait. What. _She's not mine like I want her to be._

Bella cleared her throat and clearly said, "Jacob Black!"

"Wait on minute here. You mean to tell me that right now you are currently in a relationship with Jacob Black. As in Jacob Black who runs Black Co.?" Charlie asked clearly shocked.

"Yes," Bella replied with a hopeful hint to her tone and was now smiling.

"That does not change anything. Bella is still to be married to Edward," Carlisle said trying to brush the Jacob problem aside. But I knew that wouldn't last very long.

And I was right.

"What. Why? You just told me to settle down and I'm settling down with Jacob," she said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"So you and Jacob are getting married?" Carlisle asked confidently knowing very well the answer.

"Well…uh…um not really. It's too early in the relationship to be talking about marriage," Bella said shyly.

"Then you are to contact Jacob and tell him that your relationship is over and you are with Edward now," Carlisle told Bella. Well more of the lines ordered her to.

Bella had the look of pure shock on her face.

"No. You can't do that. What if he is the one. The one I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with. At least give us a chance, then if it doesn't work out I will marry Edward," she said in a slightly frustrated tone.

"I believe Carlisle is right Bella. You should end things with Jacob right now. To get it out of the way," said Bella's mother Renee.

"But Mom, please,' said Bella. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

It broke my heart a little but knowing that she was on the verge of tears because of something that I was involved in.

"Bella. Be reasonable please. Look at your father and I. We were arranged to be married and now look at us, we're happily married and in love," Renee told Bella.

"Oh my god. I can't believe this. I can't stay here. I'm going home," Bella said while gathering her things.

"Oh, Bella," Charlie called.

"Yes, Dad," Bella replied emotionlessly.

"Your things have been moved. You are no longer living at the house which your mother and I bought you," Charlie said as if it wasn't anything.

"What! Where am I supposed to go then? I have nowhere to stay," Bella said while pacing around the table.

"That isn't true Bella. You will be staying with Edward."

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**EPOV**_

Bella and I looked at each other and we both have shocked looks on our faces.

"What are you talking about? I can't live with him I…we…NO!" Bella said flustered.

"Yes you can and you will live with Edward. Now we are going to have to leave now, we have a function to get to," Charlie said as he, Renee and my parents all left.

Bella and I were now left alone. I can't believe Bella is going to be living with me. It's not like we haven't slept in the same house before. Like there was the few weekends where we had sleepovers. But I guess she doesn't remember any of that because she thinks we're strangers to each other.

"So…um. Do you want to head home?" God it felt so good to say that. _Home, our home._ But unfortunately Bella didn't like it.

"No, because I'm going to stay at a friends place," she said as she started to get up from the seat which she sat on when Charlie told her that she would be living with me.

I was in shock once again. I didn't expect that. I got out of my shock and realised that Bella was walking out the door of the restaurant. I quickly got up and threw a fifty on the table and ran after her. I got to her just as she was about to get into the cab and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me until we were chest to chest.

"Bella, why do you hate me so much?" I asked hurt.

Bella breathed a sigh before she answered. "I don't hate you Edward I just…uh…fine can you just take me to my house, um I mean our house. Sorry. Just let's go home and I will explain everything. Please, let's just go," Bella asked with pleading eyes.

"Ok. Let's go," I said and put my arm around her waist and pulled her with me to my car.

"I see you still have you Volvo," she stated.

"You remember," I asked shocked.

"Of course I remember. Why would you think I wouldn't remember? I know I haven't really kept in touch lately but I wouldn't forget our time together," she said kind of offended.

By now we had reached my car and I opened the passenger door for her. "I don't know. I guess I thought you forgot since you kind of called me a stranger before,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't really mean it. I just…I'll explain when we get home okay? God it feels weird saying home. Our home," she said with I don't know, I think I saw a twinkle in her eyes.

The car ride to the house was rode in silence but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

"You don't live in the penthouse anymore?" Bella asked while gazing at the house.

"No, I kind of got bored of living in the penthouse," I said while getting out and making my way to her side and opening the door for her.

"You got bored. _BORED_. Edward you don't just move out of somewhere because you got bored. Come on what's the real reason?" Bella asked while quirking an eyebrow.

I just shrugged." What can I say? I just got bored and wanted to more,"

"Okay. So let's go in and have the talk," she said with a pained look on her face. I wonder what she has to tell me.

I grabbed her face and made her look into my eyes and asked. "Bella are you okay? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, let's just go inside," she said and grabbed my hand and waled to the front door.

We got inside and I led her to the couch and pulled her down next to me and grabbed her hands and brought them into my lap.

"Bella you can tell me anything," I said while looking her in the eyes.

"I know Edward," she sighed and started talking again. "Edward I…I love you," she said and looked up into my shocked eyes.

"What? What did you just say?" I asked still in shock. Man how man time am I going to go into shock today.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"But. Wait. Then why did you leave me when I told you that I loved you all those months ago?" I asked hurt.

"I'm sorry Edward. The only reason I left is because I was sick. I had this disease, it hard to explain but I did. Do you remember the day you told me you loved me and you know how I told you that I had new that I had to tell you as well, well that was the new that I had to tell you. But when you told me that you loved me I couldn't tell you so I left. I know I should have told you but I also knew it would you more them, if you lost me. So I told you that I didn't feel the same so you would let me got but I did love you and still do," she said through sobs.

I pulled her into my lap and hugged her to me. "Ssh, Bella. It's okay love. But tell me one thing, why did you say that you wouldn't marry me today and was it actually anything to do with _Jacob Black_?"

"Well I went to all those parties and clubs so that you would actually believe that I didn't love you and you would let me go and as for the Jacob thing, well me and him have gotten quiet close and I knew if I explained the situation to him he would help me out."

"Okay, so that explains a lot. But Bella we will work through this. The both of us will work through this."

"Thank You for understanding. Thank You. Thank You. Thank You," she said while showering me face with kisses but never kissing my lips.

Then finally she reached my lips. Oh god she has to be the best kisser ever. She straddled me and licked my lower lip, asking for entrance which I happily obliged to. I broke away from the kiss first and leaned my head against hers.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

I started to kiss her fiercely. Then I started to kiss down her neck and she threw her head back to give me more room.

"Edward," she moaned and started running her hands through my hair.

"Bella, I need you, baby please," I moaned out between kisses.

"Then take me Edward," she said while getting off me and taking my hand and heading upstairs.

As soon as we got to my bedroom I pushed her up against the wall and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Edward bed," she commanded. She is so damn sexy when she does that.

I walked over to the bed and put her down gently and took her shirt and bra off. As soon as her bra was off I took one of her nipples in my mouth. She started moaning and saying incoherent stuff. Next thing I know I was on my back and Bella was straddling me and taking my clothes off. She started kissing down my neck and bit down on one of my nipples and I hissed in pleasure.

"God Bella I need you," I moaned.

She started pulling down my boxers with her teeth and once they got low enough I kicked them off the rest of the way. Bella started kissing and licking up my legs and thighs. But she wouldn't get to the place where I needed her most.

"Please, Bella baby. Stop teasing me my love." The moment I said that she took me in her mouth and oh god, did her mouth feel good.

"Baby…yes, yes. Suck me baby. Yes. Fuck your mouth is amazing." I moaned out and grabbed the back of her head and started guiding her the way I wanted. She started moaning around me and the vibrations sent me over the edge and I moaned out her named. "Bellaaa. Fuck baby yes."

"Baby you're so wet for me. Tell me your wet all for me love. Tell me." I said as I inserted a finger into her dripping wet core.

"Yes, yes. It's all for you baby," she moaned out.

"Edward please. I need you. Stop teasing me baby. Just put that big cock of yours in me now. Please." And that was my undoing. I quickly got up and slammed into her.

"Fuck, Bella you're so tight and wet."

"Yes, yes. Fuck…harder Edward."

I started thrusting in and out of her at a quicker pace and soon we both came screaming each other's names.

"Edwarddd."

"Bellaaa."

I fell on top of her and kissed her neck.

"God that was…just.." I breathed out.

"I know that was just wow." She said as I rolled off her and hugged her to me.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, love."

Soon we both fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**EPOV**_

I woke up to the feeling of a warm body pressed to mine. I opened my eyes to see Bella lying on top of me with her head on my shoulder and her hand on top of my heart and out legs intertwined. My arm wrapped her waist and the other resting on her hip.

She looked so peaceful when she slept, like she had no worries in the world. The sunlight streamed through the window and cast a glow to Bella. When the sunlight hit her hair it cast a reddish colour.

I started to stroke her cheek and her eyelids and her eyelids started to flutter against her cheeks and her eyelashes cast a shadow on her cheekbones.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hello, love," I said and kissed her forehead.

She snuggled closer to me and kissed my bare chest. She started trailed kisses down my chest.

"Bella stop," I panted out.

Bella looked up to me with hurt eyes. "Okay, well I'm going to go shower," Bella said while crawling off the bed and picked up my shirt and wore it. "Do you know where my clothes are?" she asked trying to mask her hurt. But I knew better.

I got off the bed and pulled on my boxers and pulled her to me. "Bella what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"You don't want me," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I will always want you, love. Don't ever think otherwise," I said while I pulled her face up so that I could look into her eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said with a smile on her face now. "So can you tell me where my clothes are now?"

"Well I actually don't know, remember I kind of found out the same time you did that you were living here with me. But I guess we could check out the guest room to see if your clothes are in there," I said and pulled her to the guestroom.

When we got to the guestroom we found all of her things there.

I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder. "You know what, you should move all of your stuff into my room, well our room now," I said and kissed her neck.

She turned around in my arms and out her arms around my neck and said. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to invade your personal space," but I could see the excitement in her eyes because I was offering to share my room with her.

"No, I would love for you to move into my bedroom with me," I said to her and pulled her up and twirled her around.

"So we should. But I should probably fed you first, love."

Bella jumped on my back and whispered in my ear. "Then let's go feed me."

"Hold on tight Spider Monkey," I said then started running to the kitchen. All the while Bella was giggling the whole way.

I put her down on top of the island and stepped in between her legs. "What shall I make you love?" I asked while kissing down her neck.

"I would love some waffles?" Bella said but it sounded more like a question.

"Anything for you, love," I smiled at her.

Once the food was done we both are in comfortable silence.

I got up to put the dishes into the sink but Bella stoped me.

"Not so fast Mr. Cullen, you have a little bit of syrup here," she said while licking the corner of my mouth.

She started nibbling my bottom lip. I pulled her to me and started kissing her. She moaned in my mouth and grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled herself closer to me.

"Bella," I moaned out.

I picked her up and placed her back on top of the island and started taking off my shirt that she had on.

"Shit baby, you're not wearing anything underneath my shirt," I said as she started kissing down my neck. I kissed her on the mouth and then started trailing kisses down her neck until I got to one of her perk nipple and took it into my mouth while inserting two fingers into her core.

"Fuck Bella, you're so wet already baby," I moaned out around her nipple.

I started kissing down her chest until I got to her dripping wet pussy. I gave her a lick and she moaned out my name. I started nipping and sucking all while thrusting two fingers in and out of her warm, wet core and added another finger. I kept on going until she came on my mouth and moaned out my name and I eagerly lapped at all her juices.

"Edwardddd."

"You taste amazing love," I said while kissing up her body and started kissing her. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she happily obliged and because she didn't care that I have her cum all over my mouth just made it even hotter.

"Edward I need you inside me, "she moaned out.

I quickly discarded my boxers and thrust into her.

"Fuck Edward you feel so good. I love having you inside me. Oh, god. I love you, Edward," she moaned out.

"I love you too, Bella," I panted out.

After a few more thrusts we both came together.

At that moment the phone decided to ring.

"Leave it," I said against her neck.

"No Edward. What if it's the hospital?" she reasoned.

"Fine," I said grudgingly and went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's Tanya," What? Oh my god this can't be happening. I dropped the phone, I was in shock. This would defiantly break me and Bella up and I just got her back.

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author or put me on author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**EPOV**_

"Edward, Edward, _Edward_," I heard Bella scream. I got out of my state of shock and looked t her. Her eyes looked into mine and they were full of concern. She took my face into her hands and asked. "Edward, are you okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," I said. I looked down to see the phone on the ground and it was still on. I picked the phone up and I could hear Tanya asking if I was still there.

"Edward you there?"

"Yeah. I'm here," I said in a monotone into the phone speaker.

"We need to talk," Tanya replied.

"Edward who is it?" Bella asked curiously.

"It's no-one," I said while holding the phone away.

"Is there a woman there? Edward answer me!" Tanya asked in an angry tone.

"Tanya it is none of your business if there is a woman here or not. I told you stop calling me," I replied through gritted teeth. Bella kept looking at me concerned.

"It damn well is my business. Or if you don't remember I am you wife!"

"Tanya we are not marred anymore. We got divorced the day after," I replied icily. What did she want now?

"Well your little lady friends doesn't know that now does she?" Tanya replied cockily. At that moment there was a knock on the door.

Before I could stop her, Bella went to answer the door.

"Tanya, what are you doing her?" Bella asked in a shocked voice. How did she know Tanya?

"I'm visiting Edward. Bella, what are you doing here?" Tanya asked in shaky voice.

"Haven't you heard? I live here now," Bella answered casually.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" I asked still confused.

Bella wrapped her arm around Tanya's shoulder and they both came to stand in front of me. "Well you see Tanya here is my sister," Bella said and placed a kiss on Tanya's cheek.

"Wait. What? You guys are sisters?"

"Yep," Tanya finally put an input into the conversation.

"So Tanya, how do you know Edward over here?" Bella asked while pointing at me.

"Well…um…were kind of married," Tanya replied shyly.

"How many times do I have to tell you Tanya? We. Are. Not. Married!" I said while spacing out the words.

I looked over to see Bella just standing there with a black look on her face and the entire colour had drained out.

"H-how are you guys married?" Bella asked in a shaky voice.

"Well you see I went to Vegas the other month and well when I was there I kind of had a lot to drink and that's when I met Tanya and one thing led to another and we got married. But we are not married anymore, because I am a friend of a judge and the next day I took Tanya with me and we got a divorce. Also Tanya you said that your last name was Denali not Swan!" I said matter-of-factly.

"Well my middle name is Denali. My full name is Tanya Denali Swan," Tanya said.

I looked over to Bella and was glad to see that some colour had come back to her face.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you both got married in Vegas because you were both off you face drunk, not because you guys are in love?" Bella asked.

"Yes," both Tanya and I replied at the same time.

"-and you guys are divorced now?" Bella asked again.

"Yes," I replied.

"No," Tanya replied.

"Tanya why do you keep on think we're still married?" I asked icily.

"Well technically we still are married, because we hadn't signed all the forms for the divorce. We only signed one of them and I for one would like to get divorced because my boyfriend proposed to me and we went to get married at the courthouse and they said that I was already married," Tanya snapped back at me.

"Okay then let's just go and get divorced properly. Oh and Tanya why did you sound on the phone when I was talking to you that when you heard Bella it sounded like you were going to try and break us up?" I asked a little bit confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry Eddie. I was just fucking with you," Tanya replied with a laugh.

"Wait on second. Morgan asked you to marry him?" Bella replied. It was obvious she was excited for her sister.

"Yes," Tanya said. While Bella ran to her and brought her into a big hug. Then the both of them started jumping around.

"Oh my god. I'm so happy for you," Bella said while giving Tanya another hug.

"Thank you little sis."

"But wait I still have one more question. Did you guys sleep together?" Bella said timidly.

"NO!" both Tanya and I shouted.

"Why the hell would you think we slept together?" I asked a bit offended.

"Because you guys were married and off you face drunk," Bella said as if it was the most obvious think in the world.

"Please I would never sleep with anyone like him," Tanya said pointing at me. "No offense."

"None taken," I was just glad this whole mess is taken care of, well except for the marriage part. But we can go and get that figured out and out of the way so that me and Bella can get on with our lives.

"Bella I have a question," said Tanya.

"Go for it," Bella replied coolly.

"Why do you live here?" asked Tanya.

"Well you see both Edward's and our parent's think we should settle down so they arranged our marriage. But relax at first I didn't want this but now I do because I love Edward," Bella said confidently.

"And I love Bella," I said and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and brought her to me and kissed her.

"Ew. God guys get a room," Tanya said in disgust. Bella and I just laughed.

"Tanya, sis wait here and we will go get changed and then you and Edward can go get divorced. Properly this time," Bella said and grabbed my hand and started heading up the stairs. Halfway up the stairs, the phone started to ring again.

"I'll get it this time, you go head upstairs and het changed," she said while going to get the phone.

I came downstairs about twenty minutes later to her Tanya and Bella talking on the couch.

"So when is the appointment?" Tanya asked.

What appointment? Is this about Bella? Why wouldn't she tell me if she had an appointment?

"It's on Thursday, and before you ask yes I have told Edward. So don't give me the whole 'don't shut people out' speech, okay?" Bella replied calmly.

Oh that appointment.

At that time I thought it was goof to make my presence known.

"What are you ladies talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing much," Bella replied.

"So who was on the phone?" I asked Bella and kissed the top of her head.

"It was Carlisle. He said that the press conference that we had to go to, to announce our engagement is going to be rescheduled for another time. So you guys can take your time."

"Okay, then lets head out Tanya."

"Bye, love."

"Bye."

And with that we left. I still cant believe I thought this would break things up between Bella and I.

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourite and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**EPOV**_

Once we got outside I asked Tanya if she wanted us to go together or take separate cars.

"No, we should probably take separate cars, I'm meeting up with Morgan afterwards," Tanya replied.

"Okay," was all I said then headed towards my car.

I started the engine and followed Tanya to the courthouse. Once we got there we both went to the receptionist and she said that we should take a seat and wait. Once we were seated Tanya started talking first.

"Listen Edward, if you ever hurt my little sister, I will hunt you down, cut your balls off, and shove them up your ass until they reach your throat. You got me?" Tanya asked while tapping my knee.

I gulped and answered. "Trust me, if I ever hurt Bella, I will personally come to you so you can do all those things to me. Even though that would be very bad I would still come. But I would never hurt her, never. I promise you that," I said very seriously.

"Good. I wouldn't want to hurt you. You seem like a nice guys," she replied with a smile playing on her lips.

She was enjoying this.

The receptionist called is and we both head to the room that we were supposed to/

It took us a few hours to get everything settled for the divorce. Before I got home, I went to the shops and got some flowers and a box of chocolate covered strawberries for my Bella.

When I got home I got the flowers and the strawberries from the front seat and headed to the door. The moment I opened the door Bella jumped into my arms and started kissing me hard and she grabbed a fistful of my hair in one hand and the other was wrapped around my neck.

She broke away from the kiss first. "I missed you," she said sweetly.

"I missed you too, love," I said kissing her again then putting her down. "These my love are for you," I said while giving her the flowers and strawberries.

"Thank you so much. These are wonderful," she said while smelling the flowers. "-and these we will have for dessert along with other things," she said trailing her finger down my chest to the waist band of my pants and then brushing her hand against my growing hard-on.

"Bella," I groaned.

"Yes baby," she replied innocently while looking at me through her lashes. But I knew better, she was anything but innocent.

"Don't you dare look at me like that. You little vixen," I said while picking her up and putting her down onto the couch.

I took the flowers and strawberries from her and put them on the table and looked back at her. Bella had a confused look on her face.

"You're so sexy Bella," I purred into her ear and then took her earlobe into my mouth and started sucking on it.

"You're not so bad yourself Mr. Cullen," Bella panted.

"I'm not so bad am I?" I said while I ground my now hard-on into her centre.

"I'll show you not so bad!" I said with a smirk and slowly started pushing up her tank top. I slowly caressed all the skin while still pushing her tank top. Once I had her tank top off, I started kissing down her neck to the swell of her breasts and started sucking on one of her nipples through her silk bra. She arched her back of the couch and pushed her perky breasts into my face. I took this chance and slipped my hand to her back to unclasp her bra, but I couldn't find the clasp. I started getting impatient and was about to rip her bra off, but Bella stoped me before I could.

"Calm down Mr. Cullen," she said, then unhooked her hand that were around my neck and brought them to the front of her bra.

"Kinky Bella, front clasp," I said while quickly taking off her bra, then taking one of her nipples into my mouth while massaging the other with my hand.

"Edward," she moaned.

"Yes love," I answered cockily.

"Please I need you," she panted out.

"Why love you said I wasn't so bad, so I'm going to show you not so bad," I smirked against her stomach. I started trailing kisses to the waist band of her yoga pants and started pulling them down with my teeth. I looked up at her to see her looking at me with heavy lidded, list filled eyes. I had her pants at her ankles and she kicked them off the rest of the way. I kissed up her panties and god they were soaked.

"Fuck baby, you're so wet for me," I groaned out.

"All for you Edward, it's all for you. Oh and maybe Jacob," she moaned out.

Wait. What? Did she just say she was wet for Jacob?

I shot up and faced her and kissed her fiercely.

"Don't you dare ever and I mean ever say _Jacob Black's _name every again when I am trying to pleasure you," I spat out through gritted teeth.

I quickly got off her and undressed and quickly crawled back on top of her and ripped her panties off and slammed into her.

"Edward," Bella screamed.

I thrust into her hard and fast. "Yeah that's right, you scream my name. Bella when you come you will scream out my name so that everybody knows who's giving you this much pleasure. Do you understand me Bella?" I asked while I kept on thrusting into her.

"Yes," she screamed.

After a few more thrusts Bella came screaming my name at the top of her lungs. "Edward!"

I put my head next to her ear and whispered her name while I came. "Bella,"

I pulled out of her and lifted her and turned so that my back was to the couch and Bella was lying on top of me.

"Edward fuck baby, that was amazing," she breathed out and kissed my bare chest.

I pulled her up so that she was eye to eye with me and held her face in my hand and asked her seriously. "Bella, why did you say that you were wet for _Jacob Black_?" I was a little hurt when she said that.

"Oh Edward, I didn't mean it. I was just joking. No-one can get me wet except for you. I love you and only you," she said and I could see the love that she held for me in her eyes.

"Thank god. I love you too, Bella. But don't you ever say Jacob's name every again when we are together. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry that I upset you Edward," she said sympathetically.

"It's okay. Let's get dressed. I am going to take you out to eat," I said and pulled us both up.

We went up to our bedroom and did our normal routine and then started getting dressed. I wore black dress pants with a blue dress shirt. Bella wore a strapless dark blue sild dress that went to just above her knees and black peep-toed heels, with black diamond beaded necklace and a black clutch bag. The only make-up she wore was some, shadow coloured eye-shadow, some eyeliner, mascara and some blush.

I walked over to her and pulled her to me and said. "You look beautiful love,"

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself," she replied while pecking my cheek.

"You ready to go, love?" I asked

"Yes, let's go," she said then we went downstairs, out the door and to the Volvo.

Once we got seated in the car, Bella asked. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to Bella Italia," I said and took her hand in mine and rested it on her lap.

The drive to the restaurant was short and soon we were parked. I got out of the car first and went to Bella's side. I opened the door and helped her out. I wrapped one arm around her waist and led her to the restaurant and opened the restaurant door for her.

We walked up to the hostess and asked for a table for two. The hostess was unashamedly ogling me and hadn't even taken into account that Bella was beside me.

There was a throat clearing form my side and Bella said. "Well if you're done ogling my fiancé, could you lead us to our table and could you please send us a male waiter for our table?" Bella asked while glaring at the woman.

"Oh…um…yes right this way," she said then led us to our table.

"Your waiter will be here momentarily," she said clearly ashamed for her behaviour.

I looked over to Bella, to see her glaring at the hostess's retreating form.

"You know Bella, you are awfully sexy when you are jealous," I said to her.

"Well she should know better than to ogle my fiancé," Bella said defensively/

"It's fine love. I like it. You should go cavewoman on me more often," I said with a chuckle.

"Okay, I'll do that," Bella said, chuckling along with me now.

At that moment the waiter came.

"Hello, I'm Michael and I own this restaurant and I am really sorry for the hostess's behaviour, she also apologies' for her behaviour. To show that we are truly sorry, your wine and dessert will be on the house. Now I will also be your waiter. So when you are ready just call me over and I will take you orders," He said sincerely.

"Thank you," both Bella and I said at the same moment.

Dinner past quiet quickly and before we knew it, we were home changing into our pyjamas after our nightly routine, for bed.

Bella wore one of my t-shirts and panties and all I wore were my pyjama bottoms.

We got into bed and snuggled up close to each other.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

And we both fell asleep.

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourite and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**EPOV**_

I woke up and tried to pull Bella to me. But she wasn't in bed. Oh my god, did she leave when I was sleeping and pretending all this time that she was in love with me so I wouldn't keep an eye on her.

I quickly got out of bed and ran downstairs. I heard noises in the kitchen, so I ran into the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen, I breathed a sigh of relief. There Bella was making breakfast. I went up to her from behind and wrapped my arms around her waist.

Bella jumped in surprise. "Edward, you scared me. Don't do that ever again," she said while slapping my arms.

I just pulled her closer to me. I needed to know she was really here.

"Baby, are you okay?" Bella asked in a concerned voice. I buried my head further into the crook of her neck.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I didn't say anything.

"Edward, look at me," I just kept holding onto her. She tried moving away so she could look at me but I didn't let her.

"Please don't you ever again let me wake up with you not beside me!" I begged her. I was so scared when she wasn't in bed this morning. I though she had left.

"Aww, baby. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you breakfast. I thought you would still be asleep by the time I finished and then you could have breakfast in bed," she said still concern etched into her voice.

"Please, just don't do it again. I don't care if I don't have breakfast in bed," I told her finally looking up to look into her eyes.

"Okay, I won't leave anymore in the morning. But if I do have to leave, I will wake you up first okay? Does that sound alright to you?" she asked. All I did was nod in reply.

"Edward, what made you so upset? It's not like I would leave you and you know that. Don't you?" she asked and looked into my eyes for conformation. By the look on her face, I could see that she saw doubt in my eyes. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Edward, why do you doubt my love for you?" she asked shakily.

"What! I don't doubt you love. What made you think, I would doubt your love for me?" I asked, knowing very well that she had seen the doubt in my eyes.

"Well you thought that I would leave you and I never would, because I love you. If I left you Edward, I wouldn't be able to live. You are my life now," she said while hold my face in her hands and forcing me to look into her eyes, and I could see the intensity in her eyes and I knew at the moment that I could never doubt her love again.

"Bella I'm so sorry I doubted you. I just didn't know what to think when I woke up in our bed alone. I thought you left me. I'm so sorry. I love you," I was feeling foolish now. Why would I ever Bella? All she has showed me in our time together is love and trust, and I should trust her.

"It's okay, you're forgiven. But don't you ever doubt me again okay?" she asked, looking intently at me.

"Okay."

"Now get that cute ass of your back into bed and I will bring breakfast up," she said while slapping my ass as I turned around and headed upstairs.

I quickly ran up the stairs and shed all my clothes and lay underneath the covers naked. This is going to surprise Bella for sure.

After a few minutes had past, I could hear her coming up the stars. I sat up in bed but I made sure to cover the bottom half of my body. She wouldn't notice because I wasn't wearing a shirt when I went to sleep or when I came downstairs.

She came into the room with a tray full of food for the both of us. When she got to the bed and started crawling up to me with the tray still in her hands. Just to make sure she doesn't drop it I took the tray off her while making sure the covers didn't move. When she got comfortable, which meaning her back was to my chest, I put the tray on top of us both. She sighed and relaxed further into my embrace.

I put one arm around her waist while the other picked up a strawberry and brought it to her lips. She wrapped her lips around the strawberry and bit down, and then she moaned and I could just feel myself getting hard. I brought the remained of the strawberry to my mouth and ate it.

"Thank you for the breakfast in bed," I thanked her.

"No problem, as long as you feed me," she said while turning her head and winking at me. God, she is such a vixen.

The rest of the breakfast was done in little conversation with both of us feeding each other. I picked up the tray and put it down on the table next to the bed,

Bella's back was still to my chest so I moved her hair away from her neck and started trailing kisses down her neck until I got to my shirt. I moved my hands to the front of the shirt and started to unbutton it.

"That was a wonderful breakfast, but I'm still hungry, and I'm not hungry for food," I whispered into her ear then bit down on her earlobe.

"Edward," she moaned.

"Yes love?" I asked.

"Can you do something for me?" she asked.

"Anything, love," I replied while I took off the shirt and made her lay down on her back.

"Well I was just wondering, since you were still hungry…" she trailed off and ran a finger down my chest.

"Gladly love," I said then started trailing kisses down her chest, her stomach until I got to her soaked panties. I went to the crotch area and blew on it. Bella shivered and sucked in a quick breath. I went to the waist band of her panties and pulled them down with my teeth. I quickly discarded them and started kissing up her leg. Once I got to her core, I lifted both her legs and put them on my shoulders to give me more access to the think that I wanted most at this moment. I slowly entered her with two fingers and she moaned. I slid my tongue the length of her slit until I reached her bundle of nerves and started sucking on it.

"Oh, Edward, yes baby, just like that," she moaned out while bringing her hands down and fisted my hair. I added another finger and pumped into her faster and started sucking on her clit more. Soon Bella came on my mouth and I happily lapped at all her juices.

I crawled back up her body and kissed her then whispered into her ear. "That was the best breakfast I have ever had. I wouldn't mind having you everyday," then kissed her neck.

She pushed me on my back and started crawling down my body.

"Bella, baby no," she looked up at me curiously, because right now I was supporting a massive hard-on.

I pulled her back up and held her to my chest. "This time was about you love, but what you can do for me is lay here with me," I said and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay," she relented and snuggled close to me.

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourite and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**EPOV**_

We had fallen asleep and when we woke up we got dressed.

"What would you like to do today, love?" I asked Bella as we headed downstairs.

"I don't know. Let's go watch a movie. I heard that the Twilight movie came out and in about a month New Moon the sequel will be out and then we can go watch that as well," Bella said. I've read the book for the Twilight Saga.

"Yeah, I loved the books," I said while remembering the books.

"Really? You love the books?" she asked.

"Yes. I've always wanted to meet the author, but I couldn't find her. Apparently she worked under an alias because she didn't wasn't people bothering her," I said. We had reached the front door by now and I was helping Bella put on her coat.

"What if I told you that you have already met her?" Bella asked with a smile on her lips.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her curiously.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Marie Lillian," she said while sticking her hand out for me to shake.

I looked at her wide-eyed. "You're Marie Lillian!" I stuttered.

Bella smiled at me. "Yes I am,"

"Oh my god. This is so cool. You have your own book and your own movie. Hey why don't you use your real name?" I asked curious. I was so excited I had a shit eating grin on my face that I could not make go away.

"Like you said before, I didn't want people bothered me. But for New Moon I was thinking that I would announce my real name," Bella replied calmly.

I picked her up and twirled her around. "That's incredible Bella, I'm so happy for you,"

"Well I was going to tell you like the rest of the world when New Moon came out but you looked like you really waned to meet me, but you can't tell anyone, okay?" she asked.

"Okay," I said while we walked outside to the car. I was still trying to hold in my excitement.

When we go to the theatre I paid for the tickets and food. The movie past quickly and soon we were back at the house.

The moment we stepped in through the door, the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello my dear brother," I heard a high pitched voice.

"Why Alice, what can I do for you?" I asked my dear sister.

"Well me, Jasper, Emmett and his new wife Rosalie are all going out to the club Volturi, would you like to come?" Alice asked.

"Yes I would and I will also be bringing someone," I replied quickly. Alice always has the tendency to hang up so therefore no-one can refuse.

"Really? Oh my god, who is this person?" Alice asked, oh god, she is going to scare Bella so much; she is going to want to leave me.

"Well Alice you will just have to wait and see," I said quickly then hung up on her.

"Who was that?" Bella asked.

"It was my sister Alice, she invited us to go the club Volturi with her," I told her and put my hands on her hips and pulled her to me.

"Okay. What time do we have to meet her there?" Bella asked,

"Knowing my sister, she probably was on her way there when she called. So how about we go get dressed and then we will leave?" I said then we both headed to our bedroom.

Bella wore a silver quarter sleeved off the shoulder dress with black stilettos and she had her hair slightly curled and let it fall down her back. I decided to match with Bella so I wore a grey dress shirt and black dress pants.

We headed to the car and I opened the door for her.

We got to club Volturi really quickly and we were able to get in because apparently Alice had made us VIP's, well me a VIP and then added that there would be a guest with me.

When we got inside I quickly spotted Alice and we headed over to them. "Hey guy, this is Bella," I told everyone while I gestured to Bella.

"Hi everyone," Bella said with ease. It seems that she isn't nervous around new people.

"Bella! Oh my god, is that you?" a blonde girl that was sitting beside Emmett said.

"Rose, I haven't seen you in ages. When did you get back?" Bella asked her. So this is Rosalie, Emmett's new wife.

"Bella I hardly believe not seeing me for a month is that long?" Rose stated.

"Well it's easy to say then that you didn't miss me. Your. Best. Friend," Bella said trying to sound hurt.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. Of course I missed you," Rose said and then hugged Bella.

"So what are you doing her with Edward?" she asked Bella.

"Oh that's right, you don't know. Umm….well you see me and Edward are engaged," Bella said shyly.

"Oh that is great. Congratulations guys," Emmett said. After everyone congratulated us, Bella and I ordered our drinks.

We were all sitting down and talking when a blonde girl came over. She specifically came over to me. "Hi, my name is Lauren. You want to dance with me?" she asked trying to sound sexy as she batted her eyelashes at me.

"Excuse me, bitch you can take yourself and you fake ass titties out of here and stop trying to hit on my fiancé," Bella spat while glaring at the girl.

"Bella baby, relax. You didn't have to lash out on the poor girl," I said trying to calm Bella down.

"I was not lashing out at her. I guess you're defending her because you wanted to dance with that slut. Well go ahead, I'm not stopping you," Bella spat at me and waled away.

"Oooh. Edward you shouldn't have defended that chick. Especially if you're with Bella," Rose said while shaking her head at me.

"I should probably go find her," I said as I stood up to start looking for Bella. A little hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I looked back to see it was Alice.

"Alive, what do you want? I need to go look for Bella," I told her and tried tugging my hand out of her grip, but for such a small person she was really strong.

"Ill look for her Edward. Relax and just go back and sit down," she told me and pushed me back to our boot were the others were.

It had been half an hour and Alice still hadn't shown up with or without Bella. I was about to get up to look for them when I saw Alice dragging Bella behind her.

I quickly ran to them. "Oh my god. It's about time you guys got here."

"Yeah, I know," Alice replied

"What took you guys so long?" I asked them.

"Well the reason we took so long was because Bella over here wouldn't leave the bar where she was doing body shots," Alice replied. She started pulling Bella again.

"Fuck you little pixie, let me go!" Bella shouted at Alice. I looked over at Alice to see her in shock. Then she finally registered Bella's words and tears started to well in her eyes and she let go of Bella's hand.

I grabbed Alice and pulled her to me and hugged her to my body. Bella what the fuck, don't you dare speak to Alice that way," I said started to get angry over Bella's childish behaviour.

"I can talk to her whatever way I like," Bella spat back.

"No you can't. She is my little sister and you will show her some respect," I shouted back at her.

Bella looked shocked for a second and then I could see that she got angry. "Fuck you Edward and your little pixie of a sister. I'm leaving and don't try to follow me," she said then left,

I wanted to go after her but I had to see if Alice was okay first. I pushed Alice away a little and asked her. "Alice sis, are you okay?" looking at her intently.

"I'm fine Edward. Just go after her. Go!" She said and pushed me out the door.

I got to my car and quickly drove home. I heard noises coming from our bedroom and quickly ran upstairs.

When I got to our bedroom the first think I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. It was a suitcase and Bella coming out with another one.

No, this can't be happening!

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourite and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**EPOV**_

Why is this happening? She just said this morning that she loved me and would never leave me. But I guess she lied because she is leaving. She's already packed her suitcases.

I hadn't noticed until now that I was on my knees full-out sobbing. When Bella came out of the closet again and she saw me on the floor, she quickly came over to me and dropped to her knees as well. She pulled me to her and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her body so tightly, that Bella had to push me away a little, but I wouldn't let her push me away totally.

"Baby, why are you on the floor sobbing?" Bell asked and I loosened my hold on her a little because it sounded like she wasn't getting enough oxygen to her lungs because I was holding her too tightly.

She unwrapped one of her arms that were around me and started stroking my hair. "Edward what's wrong? I can't help fix it unless you tell me what's wrong,"

"You're leaving me, and this morning you said that you wouldn't ever leave me. Why would you lie to me Bella?" I asked between sobs.

"Edward, loot at me," she told me. But I wouldn't, because that would mean for there to be space between us and I didn't want there to be any space between us until I would have to let her go, when she was leaving my life.

"Bella, I'm so sorry if you're leaving me because of tonight. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way. But you can't talk to my sister that way. No-one gets to speak that way to her, and just because you're my fiancé, I mean were my fiancé, doesn't give you the right to talk to her like that," I said.

"Edward, could you please loot at me?" Bella pleaded.

I reluctantly moved away but still held her in my arms and looked at her.

She grabbed my face and held it in her hands and looked me in the eyes and said. "I love you, Edward. I told you that I loved you this morning and I will tell you now. I love you. I will always be here and you won't even be able to get rid of me even if you wanted to, because I am a selfish person and I love you too much to leave you. Oh and I should probably say sorry to Alice. I didn't mean to lash out on her. I was just mad at you for defending that slut," she said apologetically.

I breathed a sigh of relief and brought her face down to mine and kissed her fiercely. But even though I would have loved to continue kissing Bella, and then doing other with her, I still had one more question. "Bella, if you aren't leaving me then why are you packing your suitcases?" I asked.

"Oh that. Well you know how I'm also a chorographer?" she asked,

I nodded. But what did her being a choreographer have to do with anything related to her suitcases?

"Well a director has asked me to go to New York and because the movie is a musical and therefore there will be dancing. I was chosen to choreograph the dances," she explained with a smile on her face. But I was still upset because that still meant that she was leaving me. Even if it was only for a certain period of time.

Bella slapped my arm and asked. "Hey, why aren't you happy for me? Like I'm going to be choreographing dances for a million dollar movie."

I looked at her in a way that I am pretty sure was showing that I thought Bella was crazy and that it was the most obvious reason why I was upset.

"Bella, you're still leaving me. Even if it is for only a certain period of time. You're still leaving me," I said. But it probably sounded like I was talking to a child.

For some reason Bella thought this was funny and started laughing at me. "Bella, why are you laughing at me? This isn't funny. You're leaving me and you think it's funny."

"Edward did I tell you just before that I was a selfish person?" she asked still chuckling a little.

"Yes, you did," I said a little irritated now.

"-and since I am a selfish person and I don't ever want to be away from you, I'm dragging your ass with me. It's only for about a month or a month and a half. I will also not be taking no for an answer. Whatever you have, you will cancel and come with me to New York," Bella stated in an authoritative voice.

"Really?" I asked. I was getting happier by the minute.

She nodded.

"Oh my god. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," I said and got up and picked Bella up as well and twirled her around.

"You're welcome, I guess," she said slightly out of breath and confused.

I put her back on the ground and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

I started pushing her backwards until her legs hit the edge of the bed. I started to push at her shoulders so that she could get the idea that I wanted her to lie down on the bed. Finally she got the idea and lay down.

"Own," Bella groaned into my mouth.

"Bella love, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Well um, the suit case is still on the bed, and since you're laying on top of me and I'm lying on the suitcase, so the suitcase is kind of digging into my back," she said and she really looked like she was in pain.

I was still on top of her when she groaned again. "Edward can you please get off me?" Bella asked in a strained voice.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry love," I said sympathetically. I got off her and pulled her up as well. As soon as she was off the bed I pulled her to me and started rubbing her back. "I'm sorry again love."

"It's okay Edward. It was as much my fault as it was yours," she said.

I went to the bed and pulled off the suitcase and put it on the ground beside the bed.

I turned around and grabbed Bella's hands and pulled her to me. I fell on the bed with my back to the mattress and pulled Bella so that she was on top of me. Bella started unbuttoning my shirt and once it was all open she pulled the shirt up to shot me that she wanted me to sit up. When I sat up she started pushing the shirt off my shoulders and arms. She started trailing kisses down my neck and chest until she got to my waistband. She quickly opened my pants and took both my pants and boxers off in one swift movement. She crawled back up my body and kissed me. I rolled us over so that now Bella was on her back. I unzipped her dress and pulled it off, and oh god, she wasn't wearing a bra. I took one of her nipples in my mouth. She moaned and pushed on my shoulder. I did as she asked and went down until I got to her panties and ripped them off.

"God Edward, that was so sexy," she moaned out.

"Do you like it rough Bella?" I asked in her ear and then took her earlobe in my mouth.

"God, yes," she panted out.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Bella. But right now, I don't want to have rough hard sex. Right now I want to make slow love to you," I said while looking into her eyes.

She responded by pulling my head down and kissing me passionately. This kiss soon became very heated and I moaned in her mouth. I slowly entered her. We both moaned out each others name. I thrust in and out of her. I brought one of her legs and hitched in on my hope. This allowed me to go deeper into her.

"Come with me Bella," I paned out.

I pulled away my hand that was holding the leg which was hitched over my hip and brought it to where we were joined and I started rubbing her clit.

I pulled out of her and slammed back into her. I felt her walls tighten around me and I started rubbing her clit furiously and then we both came together.

I rolled us over so that I was on my back and Bella's head was on my shoulder and one of her hands was rubbing circles on my chest.

"So when do we leave?"

"Leave for what?" Bella asked back.

"For New York."

"Oh that. It was supposed to be tomorrow morning but I'll change it. We should probably say bye to everyone first and I have to apologise to Alice as well," she replied.

"Thank you for wanting to apologize to Alice, it means a lot to me," I said thankfully while rubbing her back.

"Anything for you Edward."

"Also um, how are you going to change the flight and how are you to exchange the tickets so late to the actual flight?" I asked.

"Don't you know Edward? I have my own personal jet," she said calmly.

"What? You have your own jet? How?" I asked shocked. That's so cool though; we can go anywhere we want anytime we want.

"My parents got it for my 18th birthday," she said.

Wow. Wait till I tell Emmett. He is going to freak and start whining to let him go. Maybe I shouldn't tell him.

It was about eight a clock when Bella and I woke up. Bella wanted everyone to meet for breakfast so that we could say bye before we leave. Bella said that she would change the time for the flight today to Friday so that would give us today, which is Wednesday to say goodbye to our friends and siblings and tomorrow Bella and her appointment with her doctor and afterwards we would go and say goodbye to both our parents.

Once we got changed, Bella grabbed her phone and she said that she was calling the airport to let them know that we would not be using the plane today but on Friday. While she was calling I decided to call everyone and let tem know where to meet us.

When we were both done from our calls we headed out to the car. We got in and drove to IHOP. When we got there we spotted everyone and we went to take out seats.

Once we got to our seats we said hello to everyone and then the waitress came and well all ordered our food.

But something was different because everyone could so tell that the waitress was flirting with me and trying to push her fake boobs in my face. I expected Bella to say something, but all she did was look at her hands in her lap.

"Is that all that I can get you? I'll get you anything you want, and I mean anything," the waitress said while licking her lips and winking at me.

"No," I said harshly and turned back to the table and ignored the waitress. She finally got the idea and huffed then walked away but not before saying that she would be back with our orders.

I looked to Bella again to see her still looking at her hand in her lap. She hadn't said anything since we left the house except for placing her order which she said in a quiet tone.

I leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "Love, are you okay?"

She looked up to me with teary eyes and I immediately got concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered back but I would have to be stupid to not see that there was something wrong.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room," she said and then got out of her chair, grabbed her bag and walked to the ladies room.

"What's wrong with Bella?" asked Rose as she watched her best friends walk to the ladies room. "That's really weird, she always asks someone to go with her," she stated and I got a little bit more worried. What happened to Bella that she wouldn't tell me?

I looked around the table to see everyone had concerned looks on their faces except for Alice. So I questioned her for it. "Alice, do you know what's wrong with Bella. She was all ready to come and apologized to you for the way she spoke to you and now she won't say anything."

All of a sudden Alice had a guilty look on her face. "I might have, kickedherundert hetablealittlet ohard,"she said in a quick mumble.

"Alice can you please breathe and say that again? I don't think anyone understood what you just said," asked Emmett just as I was about to.

She exhaled and then spoke again. "I said that I might have kicked her under the table a little too hard. But I was only trying to get back at her for last night," she said then looked down.

I for one was astonished. How could Alive do that, she's not a violent person. Oh god, how hard did she kick Bella that she would have tears in her eyes. I had to ask Alice. "Alice sis, how hard did you kick Bella exactly?" I asked trying not to shout because I was absolutely livid right now. How could she hurt the love of my life? No-one hurts my Bella or they get a piece of me.

Alice was about to say something when the chair next to me was pulled out and Bella sat down.

"So, what's everyone talking about?" she asked and put on a fake smile. But I could see that she was in pain.

"Nothing, ooh look our foods here," said Alice, trying to change the subject. Also at the moment the waitress brought our food.

When the waitress left, I turned to Bella. "Bella love, how much does it hurt?" I asked while grabbing her hand.

"What hurt? What are you talking about Edward?" she asked back.

"Bella we know that Alice kicked you under the table. So give up the act and tells us how much it hurts so that we can see if we can do anything," said rose while looking pointedly at Bella.

Bella sighed and answered. "Only a little."

I didn't believe her. "Bella let me see your leg, and don't give me the good one. Give me the one which Alice kicked," I told her while glaring at Alice during the last sentence and then looked back at Bella.

"Fine," was all Bella said, and then lifted her leg. It was easier to look at her leg because she was wearing a dress.

I brought her leg into my lap and looked down to see a purple bruise starting to come up and it was the size of a tennis ball.

I gasped and looked at Bella and pointed asked her. "This doesn't look likes it only hurts a little Bella. How much does it really hurt?"

"I'm fine really. I just bruise easily," she shrugged. She pulled her foot off my lap before anyone else could see it and turned back to everyone else.

"So um…you guys know how I'm a choreographer?" she asked and started eating her food and once everyone said there yes's they took her lead and started eating too.

"Well I was chosen to choreograph dances for a movie in New York. So me and Edward will be gone for about a month or a month and a half," she told everyone.

Rose got out of her seat and walked over to Bella and hugged her and she said her congratulations.

"Hey Emmett, guess how we're going to get to New York?" I asked Emmett while he stuffed more food into his mouth.

Once he swallowed what was in his mouth he responded. "I don't know, by a plane!"

"Yes, by a plan Emmett, well exactly any plane but we are getting to New York by Bella's Personal Jet!" I said then laughed at his awed face.

He looked over to Bella and asked. "Bella can I pretty please go for a ride on the plane," he asked with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"Well Emmett I was actually thinking that if you guys wanted to come to New York with us? But obviously you wouldn't have to stay the whole time Edward and I are there, but go for a visit and you guys can use my jet," she countered and continued. "Also I would like to invite Alice personally as a way to apologize for my behaviour last night, and I am sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out on you, I was just so mad at Edward and you were kind of the closest person at the time," she said while looking apologetically at Alice.

"It's okay, apology accepted and I will also accept the invitation to go with you to New York," Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Alice don't you have something to say to Bella that you forgot?" I asked her. I can't believe she didn't say sorry when she was accepting Bella's invitation to go to New York with us!

"Nope," Alice responded and kept on eating her food.

"Alice sweetheart, you just kicked Bella under the table and caused her to get a bruise and she just invited you to New York and you don't have to pay for anything as a way to say sorry what she did last night, and you can't even say a simple sorry back to her?" Jasper asked her astonished. I think everyone was astonished except for Rose and Bella because they didn't really know Alice. This was not the way Alice usually acted.

"Not, she deserved it!" Alice said defensively.

"She deserved it, she deserved it, she did not deserver being kicked and then getting a bruise the size of a tennis ball. How dare you hurt my best friend!" Rose snapped at her.

Rose was about to say something else when Bella interrupted her. "Rose it's fine, just leave it," I started to protest but Bella quickly changed the subject. "So everyone agrees about going to New York?"

Everyone said there yes' and asked when the flight was and where. "The flight is at five a clock in the afternoon this Friday at Highsky Airport," Bella told them all.

After everyone had finished there food, we paid and we all left our separate ways.

**Tell me what you think.**

**Please Review.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has out this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourite and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**EPOV**_

Once we got home after the breakfast with our friends and sibling, Bella went straight to the backyard, to the pool and put her feet in and lay down so that her back was to the concrete.

I followed her outside and took off my own shoes and followed suit and did the same as her.

I looked over to Bella to see her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful and peaceful just laying there in the sunlight. I moved close to her and started stroking her cheek.

"Edward,"

"Yes, love?"

"Can I please have a few moments alone?" she asked me but didn't open her eyes to look at me.

"Sure," I whispered, got my feet out of the pool and picked up my shoes.

"I'll be inside love," I told her and kissed her head and made my way inside.

I went to our bedroom and put on some sweats and a t-shirt. Went down to the kitchen and started to make lunch. It was nearly lunch time. Bella and I had taken a little detour before coming back home and ended up taking a while. By the time that it takes Bella to come back inside the food will be ready and she will probably be hungry.

I didn't make anything to complicate, just some pasta.

It was by now two-thirty and I went outside to tell Bella that lunch was ready.

When I waled outside she was nowhere to be seen. I walked up to the pool and look down. I saw all of Bella's clothes including her panties and bra near the side of the pool.

Just as Bella emerged from the water I looked up, and there she was, in the pool wearing nothing. We were lucky that we didn't have any neighbours for a few miles, because if we did and someone was watching my Bella. I swear o god I would be going crazy trying to find out who that person was and then hunt them down and rip their eyes out, not that I would want to hurt a person, but when it came to my Bella, I would do anything.

The way Bella looked was sinful. No-one should hold that much beauty, but my Bella did, and I was such a lucky man to have her in my life.

Bella swam over to where I was standing and yanked at my pants.

"Baby, come for a swim with me?" she asked with a flirtatious smile on her face.

I didn't respond all I did was strip down till I had nothing on as well.

I started walking backwards and I was about to started running forward when Bella stopped me.

"Edward, come on. Are you a child?" she asked with a sceptical look on her face.

"Well then if I want to do a cannonball butt naked is childish, then yes I am a child," I stated firmly and started running again and I jumped up off the edge of the pool and I curled my self into a ball and fell into the water. I sank all the way to the bottom of the pool.

I came up to see Bella wiping water off her face.

I swam up to her and encased her in my arms.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to splash you," I said apologetically.

Bella started laughing. "It's okay Edward, we're in a pool and we're already wet. We were bound to get splashed eventually," she said and then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Now how about you get me wet in a very different way," she whispered into my ear and started sucking on my earlobe.

I moaned in pleasure. I started trailing a hand down her body and when I reached her nipples I pinched them, she hissed in pleasure.

Once I got to her core, I slipped two fingers in.

But I didn't want to do this in the pool, so I pulled my fingers back out.

Bella grunted at the loss. "Why did you stop baby?"

I started walking to the edge of the pool backwards; all the while I was pulling Bella along with me.

"I stopped because I didn't know if you were wet or not, and I didn't wan to hurt you if you weren't ready," I said, then hopped out of the pool and helped Bella out as well.

"Aww, I have the sweetest most caring fiancé in the world. Thank you Edward, for caring about me so much. I have never felt so loved or cared for in my life," she replied and kissed me sweetly.

When we walked though the kitchen while we were heading upstairs, and might I say, still naked, I remembered that I had made us lunch. Since Bella was pulling me along with her I stoped her just as she was about to pass the threshold out of the kitchen and into the living room.

She turned around and looked at me curiously. "Did you want to have kitchen sex again?" she questioned.

"As tempting as that sounds love, when I came outside to get you it was because I had made lunch for us. So I wouldn't like for you to eat, and trust me, you will need the extra energy for what I have ready for you," I said while smirking at her.

Bella looked down to my erect penis and back up to my face and smiled. "I can see," was all she said with a wink and went to sit on a stool.

I went and got us our food and we both sat in silence and ate. When we finished Bella took our plates and put them in the sink and then turned to me.

"We'll clean those later," she walked up to me and started pulling me upstairs with her.

When we got to our bedroom she quickly pushed me down onto the bed and straddled my waist.

Bella looked me straight in the eye and said. "Edward since you didn't make any dessert I think I'll have you instead," she licked her lips and looked down to my hard throbbing cock.

"Mmmm. Baby I can't wait to taste you."

She wrapped her hand around the base of my cock and she started stoking upward a few times. A little bit of pre-cum came and she leaned down and licked it.

"Yummy," was all she said. All of a sudden she took me fully in her mouth and she relaxed her throat so that she could fit all of me in and not choke.

My hands flew up to her hair and weaved my fingers through it.

"Bella…fuck yeah…suck me baby," I moaned,

She released me from her mouth with a 'pop', but before I could protest she took me in her mouth again.

"Oh fuck…baby…just like that."

She moaned around me and started massaging my balls. I twitched in her mouth and she moaned around me again. The vibrations were too much and it sent me over the edge.

"Fuuuck, Bella," I screamed.

She greedily swallowed everything I gave her and then she released me.

"Fuck Edward, I wish you were the only dessert I ever have again, and trust me I would die a happy woman."

I grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her. I flipped us over and started kissing down her neck. When I got to her breasts, I took one of her nipples in my mouth and sucked on it. I flicked it with my tongue and Bella moaned.

I released her nipple and started kissing down her body again. I went past her pussy and started kissing down her legs.

When I came back up, I saw her pussy dripping wet for me.

"Baby, you are so wet for me…fuck, I can't wait to taste your sweet pussy."

"Oh Edward, only you can make me this wet. Please Edward," she pleaded.

"What is it love?" I asked her.

"Edward, Use that amazing mouth of yours and taste me, then make me come in your mouth."

I happily obliged to what she wanted. I licked her silk folds and started sucking on her clit.

"Fuck Edward….mmm….your tongue is amazing….keep licking me baby."

I nibbled at her clit and she bucked her hips into me and her hands that were in my hair pushed me further into her pussy.

I took two of my finger and plunged them into her.

"Fuck! Edward don't stop."

I looked up to see Bella palming her breast with her free hand. That urged me on even further and I removed my fingers, which earned a whimper from Bella, and plunged my tongue into her.

"Edwarrrd."

I felt her walls tighten around my tongue and told her. "Come for me Bella. I want to taste your sweet juices."

My words sent her over the edge and she came into my mouth. I licked all her juices, and fuck she tasted amazing.

"Mmmm Bella, you are fucking divine. I wouldn't mind making you come into my mouth for the rest of the day!"

"Edward," she moaned.

"But you know what baby?"

"What?" she asked still breathing heavily.

"Right now, I rather fuck you long and hard and make you scream my name when you come till you can't speak anymore."

I positioned myself at her entrance and started teasing her with the tip of my cock.

"Please Edward."

I thrust into her.

"Yes. Fuck Edward. Fuck me hard."

"You're so warm Bella….and wet…and tight. I will never get enough of you Bella."

I started thrusting into her faster and harder. I flipped us over so that Bella was on top of me and grabbed her hips to her guide her.

I looked down to where we were joined and moaned. The image of me disappearing into her pussy made me even harder inside her.

I looked up to see Bella looking at me with lust filled eyes. She started trailing her hand down her chest and stomach. She got to her pussy and started rubbing her clit.

I felt her walls tighten around me.

"That's it Bella….milk me baby….come all over my cock."

A few more thrust and she came but never gave up ridding me until I came. Both of us screaming out each others names.

"Edward."

"Bella."

She collapsed on top of me and I happily enjoyed her weight on me. I rolled us over so we were on our sides but I was still inside her.

She buried her face into m chest and soon we both fell asleep.

I woke up to the feeling of kisses all alone my chest.

"Edward sweetie, it's times to get up," I heard Bella whisper into my ear.

"But I don't want to get up. I rather stay here and ravish my incredibly sexy fiancé over and over again," I said pulled her tighter to me.

I could feel myself getting hard again and that's when I remembered that I was still inside of her. I started thrusting in and out of her.

"Edward, stop please," Bella begged and I looked into her eyes to see tears welling up. I remembered then that I did not see if she was ready for me and just started thrusting in and out of her, so this must be hurting her right now.

"Oh fuck, I'm such an asshole. Bella I'm so so so sorry," I said while pulling out of her.

"It's okay Edward," she breathed out a sigh.

Fuck. Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I check to see if she was ready first?

I noticed Bella looking at me and the look on her face told me that she knew I was beating myself up over hurting her.

"Edward it's okay. You were just in the moment. I'm fine, really," she said while holding my face in her hands, so that I would look into her eyes.

When I saw that she really was fine I stopped beating myself up.

"So why did you want me to get up love?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah. Your sister called and said that she wanted to hit club Volturi again."

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"It's a little after eight your sister said to be there in thirty minutes," she said.

I groaned, but still got up. We both went and had a short shower together, much to my disappointment, that's all we did. Then we got dressed.

Bella decided to wear tight fitting skinny jeans and a purple halter top, with heels. I decided to just wear jeans and a t-shirt, and then we were off to club Volturi, once again.

Once we got to the club we were allowed in and soon we found everyone.

Rose wanted to dance and Emmett wouldn't go with her so Bella went.

On the dance floor the DJ was playing, '_Evacuate The Dancefloor' by Cascada._

Bella and Rose started grinding on each other to the beat of the music.

_Turn up the music_

_Let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move it_

_Come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting' physical_

_Out of control_

_There's people watchin' me_

_I never miss a beat_

_Steal the nigh_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under you skin_

_Times is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdoes_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, let the music take me underground_

_Everybody in the club_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Everybody in the club_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground_

_My body's aching_

_System overload_

_Tempreatures rising_

_I'm about to explode_

_Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show_

_It's got me hypnotized_

_Everybody stop aside_

_Steal the night_

_Kill the light_

_Feel it under you skin_

At this moment Rose started running her hands up and down Bella's sides and then both Bella and Rose looked over to where we were al sitting and smirked. I looked over the table to see Emmett fully engrossed in what they were doing. They pulled back and looked at us and each of them had a satisfied grin on their faces and as if it was nothing happened they went back to dancing against each other.

_Time is right_

_Keep it right_

_Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_Can't stop cause it feels like and overdose_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, let the music take me underground_

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_Push it to the top_

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_You don't have to be afraid_

Rose pulled Bella closer to her and whispered something into her ear and Bella nodded. They looked over our way and Bella winked at me and oh god, Rose pulled Bella's face back to her and they were having a make-out session on the dance floor while still grinding against each other.

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track_

_That got everybody in the club going mad_

_So everybody in the back_

_Get you back up on the wall and just shake that thang_

_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_

_Let me see you wreck that thang_

_And drop it down low, low_

_Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo_

_Everybody in the club_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Everybody in the club_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Everybody in the club_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, let the music take me underground_

_Everybody in the club_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Everybody in the club_

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground_

Once the song finished they both came back and sat down and ordered a glass of water.

I leaned closer to Bella and whispered into her ear. "Fuck Bella baby, that was so hot."

She looked over to me and winked.

"Was it just me or did everyone just see Bella and Rose make-out on the dance floor?" questioned Emmett who had glazed eyes.

"Nope Emmett, Bella and Rose just made-out on the dance floor," Jasper replied calmly as if he sees this type of thing everyday.

"Jasper why are you so calm about this?" I questioned.

"Oh well that's easy. When me and Rose used to go clubbing together, sometimes we made Jasper come with us and it was a easy way to pick up guys if you make-out on the dance floor and Jasper has seen us do it many times," Bella answered the question this time.

"Wait, so Jasper every time you said that you were going out with your sister, you were going out clubbing with her. Why would you lie to me Jasper?" Alice asked hurt.

"Ali baby, i didn't lie to you. I said i was going out with my sister and that's what i did and i never told you exactly where i was going because Rose would never tell me so i never knew until I met her somewhere and went together," Jasper replied.

"Yeah, but you never said that _Bella _was going to be there as well," Alice said and she also said Bella's name with so much venom in her voice.

"Alice why do you hate me so much?" Bella questioned her. "Like seriously, it's not like i ever came on to Jasper, he's just not my type, and this whole time I've been nice to you except for the other night where i lashed out at you, which i even apologized for."

"Well...I...fine, I don't know why I hate you so much, I just do. I get a bad vibe when I'm around you and I won't dismiss that feeling and try to get along with you just because you are Edward's finance," she said and you could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"How can you not like her just because you get a bad vibe from Bella? You don't even know her," I said through clenched teeth.

"I don't care and I don't want to know her," she replied angrily.

"Well then you can consider yourself uninvited to go to New York with the rest of us. Jasper if you still want to go there is still a seat on the plane for you, and Alice, don't try calling me or coming to my house, actually don't contact me in anyway," I replied coldly and got out of my seat and pulled Bella up with me and walked out and we both headed home.

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review Please,**

**CharmLightLove.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourite and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's been highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**EPOV**_

It's the day after the incident at club Volturi. Currently Bella and I are on our way to her doctor's office to get the results to see if Bella is clear of the disease.

We got to the office and Bella went to the receptionist and told her that she had an appointment. The receptionist replied to her that it would be a few minutes because one of the other patients took longer than expected.

Bella and I went to sit in the waiting area.

"I'm scared," Bella told me. I squeezed her hand in encouragement.

"I'm sure everything will be fine love," I replied.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"How come you haven't been to work since I moved in with you?" she asked.

"Oh, well because I took a leave for about five months," I replied calmly.

"Why did you take a leave?"

"My parents told me that I should take the next five months off because of something they were going to tell me. The day they were going to tell me that something was the same day that they told us that we were engaged. So I guess that's what they wanted to tell me," I replied and pulled our intertwined hand to my lips and kissed the back of hers.

The doctor came out of her office at that moment and called us in.

"Hello Bella," the doctor said.

"Hello Dr. Weber," Bella replied back.

"Bella please, how many times have I told you to call me Angela?" Angela told Bella in a scolding tone but she started chucking, showing us that she wasn't really serious.

"I still can't believe that one of my best friends from high school is now my doctor," Bella said chuckling as well.

"So do you want to know the results to you latest blood test?" Angela asked.

"Yes please," Bella replied anxiously. I knew she was scared that the results would be bad and say that she still had the disease.

Angela opened Bella's file to see the results and then she looked back up at us with a smile on her face.

"Well Bella, I'm happy to tell you that you are free. The disease is officially out of your system," she replied in a cheery voice.

"Oh my god, that is such a relief," Bella said grinning. She got up and hugged Angela. You could tell that they were close friends.

"Thank you so much Angela, for everything."

"I would do anything to help one of my friends."

"So since I have no patients right now, why don't you tell me how you are tied to this hunk of a man over here?" she said and pointed at me.

Bella came over to me and wrapped her arm around my waist. "Well this hunk of a man is my fiancé," Bella replied proudly. I beaded up at the pride in her voice when she said that I was her fiancé.

"Wow, congratulations you guys," Angela said then hugged both me and Bella.

Angela's pager went off at that moment.

"Well I'm sorry guys I'm going to have to leave; I have another patient waiting for me. We should go out to lunch soon. I'll tell Ben the good news. Bye guys," she said then walked out to attend to her other patient.

"Who's Ben?" I questioned Bella as we were walking out of Angela's office.

"Ben is Angela's husband. They're high school sweethearts," she answered.

Bella's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Yep, sure, we'll meet you guys there."

"Bye." she said then got off the phone.

"Who was it love?"

"It was my father. They said that they will meet us at the restaurant we went to the other day," she replied.

"When are we going to meet my parent's?" I asked her.

"Your parents are going to be there as well. Apparently our parents have been spending a lot of time together lately," she said with an n eye-roll.

We got into the car and headed to the restaurant.

We had gotten there first but our parent had made reservations under Swan/Cullen. We were seated and we ordered our drinks.

Our parents arrived shortly after and ordered their drinks.

"So Bella, we heard you were at the doctors today. Why?" Renee asked.

"Oh…um…it was just a monthly check," Bella lied. She was caught off guard by the question. "How did you know I was going to the doctors today?" Bella asked her mother.

"Tanya told us. Bella honey, why are you lying to us?" questioned Charlie.

"What are you talking about? I'm not lying to you," Bella said clearly flustered.

"Bella, your father just told you that Tanya told us," Renee exclaimed.

"What exactly did Tanya tell you guys?" Bella asked. I could see tears welling up in her eyes. I squeezed her thigh to try and comfort her.

"She told us everything. Bella sweetie, why didn't you tell us? We would have supported you," asked Renee while reaching for Bella's hand that was on the table. But Bella pulled her and away.

"Can we just forget about it? I wanted to meet you guys because I had some new."

"No, we will not forget about it Bella," replied Charlie.

"Fine, I'm leaving tomorrow for New York for two and half months," Bella said coldly and then got out of her seat and walked out of the restaurant.

I was about to get up and go after her when my mother stopped me.

"What does she mean, she is going to New York for two and a half months?" my mother questioned.

"Exactly what she said, she is going to New York for two and a half months and I'm going with her and so is Emmett and Rose," I answered her question.

"But why is she going son? And why is Emmett and Rose going too?" my father asked.

"She's going because she was chosen to choreograph the dance for a movie. As for Emmett and Rose, Bella invited then to go with us on her private jet," I answered quickly. All I wanted right now was to go after Bella.

"Why did Bella only invite Emmett and Rose and not Alice and Jasper?" my mother asked. My parents always favoured Alice the most out of the three of their children.

"Bella did invite Alice and Jasper, but I uninvited them."

"Why would you uninvited Alice and Jasper?"

"Listen, it is none of your business if we invited Alice and Jasper or not. Now if you will excuse me I have to go after my fiancé," I said then walked off.

When I saw the car in view I saw Bella leaning against it. I quickly ran over to her.

"Sorry, I took so long love, they would let me leave," I said and put my hand on her hips and Bella put her hand on my chest.

"It's fine, let's just go home and watch a movie together," she suggested.

"That's fine with me," I said then opened her door for her. She got in and we headed home.

We got home and on the front porch we saw Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper all waiting for us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bella asked them. At that moment a car stated pulling up our driveway. The windows were tinted so we couldn't see who it was.

We all waited for the person to step out of the car. When they stepped out of the car we say that it was Tanya.

Hey sis, what you up to?" Tanya asked Bella. "Hey Rose," she said over Bella's shoulder.

"Hey Tanya." Rose said back.

"Nothing much, just got home from lunch with the rents, well if you can even call it lunch. Oh and how come you told mum and dad that I was sick?" Bella asked Tanya with a quirked eyebrow.

Rose heard this and shit straight up and screamed at Bella. "What! You were sick and you didn't think to tell me?"

I saw once again tears well up in Bella's eyes for the second time today. I went over to her and pulled her to my chest.

"Rose I would appreciate it if you wouldn't scream at Bella," I stated while glaring at her. "Anyways, what are you all doing here?"

"We wanted to discuss when we will be leaving and our living arrangements for New York." stated Alice.

I looked at Alice and glared at her. "You Alice are not coming with us, or don't you remember that I uninvited you yesterday!" I replied smugly.

"What did you do to get uninvited? Bella never has the guts to un-invite someone. You must have really fucked up," asked Tanya while chuckling.

"Nothing, I did nothing at all." Alice replied.

"Nothing! Nothing! Alice you hut her and there is a bruise to prove it and you yelled and disrespected her." I spat back at Alice.

"YOU HIT MY SISTER!" Tanya yelled. "Oh you're gonna die you little shit of a pixie. No-one hurts my sister!" Tanya exclaimed and then lunged for Alice.

**Tell me what you think,**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourite and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**EPOV**_

Tanya was about to reach Alice but a pair of manly arms wrapped around her waist and held her to their chest. "Tanya baby, you need to relax. You have to calm down!" exclaimed the man I have never seen before, in a calming voice. He was tall, toned, has blue eyes, brown hair and a strong jaw.

"Morgan, let me the fuck go. I'm going to kill that pixie. No-one touches my sister and she-"she pointed to Alice. "-fucking left a mark on her."

"Tanya just leave it, I'm fine, really," Bella assured her.

"I don't care if you're fine, she's still going to die," Tanya screamed.

"Let her go! I can take her, she's nothing," Alice said and stepped in front of Jasper. Tanya just laughed bitterly.

"Alice honey, please don't do this?" Jasper begged.

"Let's go pixie!" exclaimed Tanya. Somehow she got out of Morgan's arms and lunged for Alice again.

Just when we al thought she was about to reach Alice, Bella got out of my arms and tackled Tanya to the ground. Tanya turned around think it was Alice on top of her and tried to punch her. Bella was to fast for her and caught her hand. She got off Tanya but still had her hand, she used the hand she still had in her grasp and twisted it, which cause Tanya to roll over so that her face was to the ground. Bella pushed her arm further up her back which cased Tanya to scream out in pain and Bella said. "Tanya what the fuck is wrong with you? I told you I was fine. Now leave it," all the while Bella was saying this Tanya kept on trying to get out of Bella's grasp.

"Let me the fuck go Bella. If you haven't noticed I was on your side," she screamed again, when she tried to get out of Bella's grasp and twisted the wrong way which caused her more pain.

"Tanya, stop trying to escape me. I'm a black belt if you don't remember. You can't get out of my grasp," Bella explained.

Finally Tanya stopped struggling and Bella let go of her hand.

"Tanya if you try anything again, I will pin you down once again," Bella threatened.

"Fine, I won't do anything to that no good of an excuse of a human being pixie!" Alice said.

"You're lucky that Bella got to you first. You would be in much more pain if it was me!" Alice said smugly with a grin on her face.

"That's enough Alice," Bella said.

"Oh and what are you going to do if I don't Bella?" Alice taunted.

"Oh that's it. I've tried being nice to you because Edward asked me to, but I have had enough," Bella said through gritted teeth. She walked up to Alice and brought her fist up and in one swift movement she punched Alice in the face and knocked her on her ass.

"Ahhh. What the fuck? You punched me in the face," Alice screamed.

Alice pulled her hand away from her face and you could see a bruise starting to form on her cheek. Jasper ran over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you okay Alice?" I asked. I may be mad at her but I didn't want her to get hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No thank to your little whore over there!" Alice said angrily.

"Fuck no. this can't be happening!" Bella said in a frustrated tone. She was looking at the end of the driveway where a car had just pulled up.

"Hello Isabella," said a man who just got out of the car. He was followed by a small girl with an electronic book, which looked to be some king of organizer.

"Hello George," Bella replied. "Heidi," Bella nodded to the small girl.

"Isabella." she nodded back at Bella.

"What can I expect from you Isabella, when you go to New York?" he asked in an accusing tone. "Here I am at your home personally, which by the way I never do but I made an exception for you Isabella, and I see you throwing punches around!"

"Please George, it's not what it looks like," Bella said, pleading with her eyes for him to understand.

"Isabella, I knew hiring you to choreograph for this movie would come back and bite me in the ass and unfortunately it just did. I can not allow this type of stuff to bring a bad reputation to the movie. You will not be needed to go to New York tomorrow. Goodbye Isabella." George said and then he and Heidi walked back to the car. They got in and drove away.

I looked towards Bella and she looked like she was in a state of shock.

She shook her head and turned around to everyone. "Did that just happen?" she asked us all in a shaky voice.

I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry love, but it did just happen."

"But, no. This was going to be my big break. This movie was going to show everyone what I can do," Bella said through gritted teeth.

She turned in my arms and looked at Alice. Well if you could call it a look, it was more like a glare, a glare that could have killed Alice on the spot. "Everything was fine until you came into my life," she pointed at Alice. "What the hell did I ever do to you? And now you cost me my motherfucking job! Alice what do you do for a living?" Bella asked.

"I'm a clothing designer," Alice replied obviously confused by the question like everybody else was.

The question was just so out of nowhere. I don't think anyone knew what to think of it.

"Did you start from scratch Alice? Or did you daddy dearest Carlisle pay your way to becoming a high named fashion designer? Huh. Mary Brandon. That is your brand name, is it now?" Bella asked again with venom in her voice.

"N-no Carlisle helped me," Alice stuttered.

"Exactly, you didn't have to work for anything. Even if you design whit, people would still buy it because of the name you have, which by the way your daddy bought for you. You see, unlike you, I had to work my way through everything and if you were me right now, you would probably buy off that director for the movie to let you do the choreographing. But I'm not like you; I don't buy my way through things. So thank to you my choreographing career will go down the drain if George tells anyone what he saw here today," Bella seethed at Alice.

I could see from the tears in Alice's eyes that she truly was ashamed for her actions now. "I'm so sorry Bella," Alice apologized to Bella. Bella snorted at her apology.

"You're not sorry, because if you actually felt sorry you would need a heart and obviously you don't have one," Bella said then stormed off into the house.

Everyone outside was in an awkward silence. It was about five minutes later, and everyone was still outside, that Bella came back out with her suitcases in her hands.

"I'm leaving for New York. My plane is leaving in two hours. So I suggest that if you want to come, you be at the airport in an hour," Bella told everyone as a taxi came up.

"Bella baby, could you at least wait for me? So we could go together?" I bargained with her just as she was about to climb into the taxi.

"Fine, but be quick. I'm only waiting five minutes." she got into the taxi.

I ran inside to our bedroom to get my suitcases. Luckily I had packed my things earlier in the day, so now I wasn't in a rush to get everything packed. I got my suitcases and got to the taxi. As soon as I was in and the door was shut, Bella told the driver to go to the airport.

I turned to my side so that I was facing Bella. "Baby, are you okay?" I asked and intertwined our hands together.

She looked at me as if I was crazy. "Am I okay? Am I okay? Edward, what kind of question is that! I just lost my job thanks to your sister and you're asking me if I'm okay. Obviously I'm not okay," she huffed out.

"Are you okay now that all of that is out?" I asked cautiously, afraid that she would go off at me. I saw what Bella could do to Tanya and she said that she was a black belt, so who knows what she could do to me if I provoked her. Not that I want to provoke her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry for snapping at you Edward. I'm just so angry," she apologized to me. But I wouldn't care if she snapped at me, well only if it wasn't physical, I would be fine. But I overall just want her to be okay in the end.

"Bella sweetie, I don't care if you snap at me as long as you're okay at the end of your 'snapping'" I said with a teaching tone in my voice because I wanted her to smile. She hadn't smiled since we left the doctor's office. So if she was sad then I was sad and I never wanted her to be sad.

Thank god it worked. She smiled a little. "Thank you Edward, for trying to cheer me up.'

"It's nothing Bella, I would do anything for you," I replied to her. I really would do anything for her.

"So what are we going to do in New York, once we get there?" I asked.

"I don't know, I didn't really think about it. Oh well. Let's just make it one of our many vacations that we will go on," she said with a smile. I loved it when she talked about the future and she included me in it, which meant she wants me in her life.

"You know if you don't have any ideas I do," I suggested.

"Really, and what pray tell are these ideas of yours?" she asked back.

"Well it was more like one idea."

Bella nodded her head as a way to tell me to go on.

"Well we could just lock ourselves in our hotel room and stay in bed the whole time," I whispered into her ear and then took her earlobe into my mouth and gently sucked. She laughed and playfully slapped my arm.

"Actually Edward, we aren't staying in a hotel," she said still chuckling a little.

"Why not, where are we going to stay then?" I asked confused.

"I have a penthouse in New York for when I visit and we will be staying these," she replied calmly.

"Fuck Bella, how many things do you own? And how the hell could you afford everything?" I asked shocked.

"It helps that my books have sold millions and my father is a very successful business man and earns a lot of money, so that helps too," she replied cheekily.

"Oh," was all I said. You don't see me complaining.

By now we had reached the airport. Once we got inside Bella went to a desk that said GlitterSparkle Airlines on it and asked if the jet was ready. The lady behind the desk said that it would be awhile and that we should probably take a seat.

Soon everybody started arriving, including Tanya, Morgan AND Alice and Japer.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You little pixie," Tanya sneered at Alice.

"Well I'm here to apologize to Bella and ask her if I can still come with her to New York," she said and then started walking over to where Bella and I were sitting.

"Alice, I don't think that is a good idea. Please just leave," I begged her. I didn't want Bella to be stressed more than she already is by everything.

"Just hear me out okay," Alice said. I simply nodded.

Alice looked to Bella. "Bella, I'm truly sorry for what I have done. I shouldn't have been a total bitch to you. I didn't want to be, honestly. When I first saw you at the club with Edward, I really wanted us to be friends. But then I saw how close you and Rose were and I knew then that I could never start a friendship with you because of how close you and Rose were. I now see that was a really stupid reason for me to be a bitch to you and I'm really sorry. I never meant for you to lose your job to choreograph for the movie. Please forgive me Bella, I will do anything. Just please, I don't want this to bring a wedge between us and I also don't want it to bring a wedge between Edward and I. I promise I'll be nice. I really want us to be friends," she said looking pleadingly at Bella.

I looked at Bella and she had tears in her eyes. "Oh Alice, I forgive you, but you also have to forgive me for all the things I did. The entire thing, the named calling and also the punch. I'm really sorry for that by the way and you can come with us. I really want us to be friends as well," Bella said, then got out of her seat and hugged Alice.

"Let's call it a truce and start everything again?" asked Alice, still hugging Bella.

"Yeah, sure," Bella said and god they were still hugging.

"Okay you two; I'm starting to get a little lonely over here. How come no-one want to be my friend," Rose said, trying to act offended.

"Oh, get over here Rose," exclaimed Bella.

So now all three girls were doing a group hug.

An announcement came on, saying that our plane was ready now and it was time to board. We all got up and left to get on the plane.

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has review, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author or put me on author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**EPOV**_

A few hours later we landed in New York.

We landed and got our bags. We didn't know where we were all going except for Bella. When we got outside of the airport, we saw a limo. We were about to walk past it when Bella stopped beside it and opened the door. I look at her curiously.

"Bella honey, what are you doing? That's not our car love," I told her while walking over to her.

Bella rolled her eyes at me. "Edward I think I would know if I got into the wrong car. I called the limo company and wherever we want to go, this limo is going to take us," she said and then got into the limo.

I heard a squeal and turned around to see that it was Alice that had squealed and when I looked over to Rose, I had expected her to be really excited as well but she wasn't, so I decided to ask her if she was okay? "Rose are you okay? You don't seem that excited about the limo."

She sighed and then answered. "Edward haven't you found out by now. Bella and I are best friends. We have been best friends for a while. I've gone places with Bella before. She always does extravagant stuff, such a hiring a limo," she gestured to the limo and then walked over and got in also.

Once Rose got in Alice literally ran over and jumped into the limo. Both Emmett and I rolled our eyes. Jasper seemed like he saw this kind of stuff all the time as well. Well then I guess he would have because he used to hang out with Rose and Bella.

Jasper sighed and said to us. "Come on guys, we should get going."

We all walked over and got in. Each of us sat with our respective others.

I draped my arms around Bella and pulled her close to me. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"So Bella, where will we be staying?" Emmett asked her. I looked over to Bella as well because I also didn't know the answer. Well I did, but how were we all going to fit in the penthouse?

Bella shifted slightly and looked at everyone, she looked quiet uncomfortable. "Well um...you guys, well me and Edward were going to stay at the penthouse I have here, umm, I'm sorry guys, I would have loved for you guys to stay with us, but I really want some alone time with Edward," she said.

"So where will we be staying? Huh. Bella," Alice asked in a harsh tone.

What the hell! She can't talk to Bella that way. "Alice shut the fuck up or I will send you back myself!" I seethed.

I turned over when I heard soft cries. Bella was leaning onto Rose crying. Rose glared at Alice and then spoke. "Fuck Alice, you just make everything worse. If you had just let Bella finish what she was saying, you would have known that because she felt bad that we couldn't stay at the penthouse with her and Edward, she was going to get us all rooms at the hotel bellow the penthouse," she spat at Alice.

By this time we had arrived at the hotel. Alice looked over at Bella apologetically and she tried to speak. "Bella I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm really so-" she was cut short by Bella storming out of the limo with Rose.

I looked over at Alice. "Alice don't ruin this trip," I said while shaking my head and getting out of the limo. The remaining people in the limo exited after me. We had all just got into the lobby of the hotel when we say Rose walking over to us, but Bell wasn't with her.

When Rose finally reached us, she handed each of us a room card. I didn't understand, because I thought that I was staying with Bella. So why would I need a hotel room key, instead of the penthouse key. Rose must have seen the look on my face and she answered my question. "Edward, Bella says that she's sorry, but she can't handle anything right now. So you are going to have to stay in a hotel room until Bella wants you to come and stay at the penthouse with her," she said in an apologetic tone.

I felt a pang in my chest. "But she can't be alone," I told Rose.

"I know, that's why I'm staying with her tonight," she said to me and then looked over to Emmett who was pouting. She walked over to him and put her hands on his chest and he out his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Emmy baby, I'm sorry, but Bella needs me right now," she said and then kissed him and walked away.

Tanya and Morgan who had been quiet this whole time, said that they were heading up to their room.

Both me and Emmett turned to Alice and glared at her full force. Emmett started first. "Alice, see what you have done. Just because mum and dad gave you everything doesn't mean that everyone else around you will as well. You are a spoiled brat. Now you have made Bella cry and have taken Edward away from her and not to mention that because of you, I don't get to sleep with my Rosie in my arms," he spat at her.

Tears were streaming down Alice's face. She looked over to me expecting another lashing. "I don't think I need to say anything else. But if you don't go to Bella and apologise about your actions, you won't even know what hit you," I said while shaking my head. I walked away from her and headed to my room.

Once I got to my room, I opened the door and went to the bed and put my suitcase next to it, then flopped down on the bed. I don't know how I am going to get through tonight. I don't think I will be able to sleep without Bella beside me. I decided that I should just try to sleep to pass the time and then I could see Bella in the morning.

I stripped until I was only in my boxers and got into bed. I fell asleep shortly after I got in. I guess I was really tired.

I woke up to the feeling of my boxers being taken off. I didn't think anything about it so I just ground and looked over at the clock on the bedside table. It was 3am. Again I started feeling that something was pulling down my boxers. I lifted my sheets to see Bella under them, taking my boxers off.

At first I thought I was still dreaming, but then I didn't think that I was dreaming anymore when I saw and felt Bella take me into her hot mouth.

"Oh fuck Bella...your mouth feels amazing baby," I moaned out.

Bella moaned around my cock and I twitched inside her mouth. To help her, I threaded my fingers through her hair and started guiding her the way I wanted her to.

I couldn't hold off anymore and I came into Bella's mouth. She swallowed everything I gave her and then licked me clean.

She crawled up so that she was hovering above me. I pulled her face down to mine and kissed her. She was still hovering over me so I wrapped my arms around her and then brought her into me. That's when I realised that she was naked. I looked into her eyes. "Bella baby, how did you get in here? Not that I'm complaining," I said quickly.

She chuckled and then answered. "Well I sure hope that you aren't complaining, because that would be really bad, especially right after I have just given you god damn head. But then again that would mean that I would have to practice my oral skills and I would just have you to practice with. But you know I wouldn't really be complaining because that big cock of yours is my own personal lollipop," she smirked.

I kissed her again. "Bella how did you get in here?" I asked her.

"I got a key from the front desk, " she said and then leaned further into me.

"I'm so glad you came. I never want to sleep without you ever again," I told her.

"Well I'm glad I came too. I'm sorry for the way I acted before," she said apologetically.

"It's okay love."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

Bella leaned in for a kiss. Our mouths moved in sync and then it got hotter. I asked for entrance into her mouth and she opened for me.

"Edward, I need you," she moaned into my mouth. I didn't respond. I lifted her up and she got the idea and positioned me at her entrance. In one swift movement I was sheathed inside her warm wet pussy. She started rocking her hips.

"Fuck Bella, you feel amazing...keep ridding me baby," I moaned out.

"Edward, do you like it when I ride you?" she asked me.

"Yes Bella...I love you riding me."

"Come with me Edward," she breathed out and then we both came together panting each other's names.

Bella fell on top of me. When I tried to pull out of her she stopped me.

So we both lay on our sides so that I wouldn't pull out of her.

We both feel asleep together.

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**EPOV**_

I woke up to the feeling of Bella moving against me. I opened my eyes to see Bella straddling my lap, with me still inside her. I moaned out because when she straddled me, it caused me to go deeper inside her.

Bella leaned down and took one of my nipples in her mouth. She sucked and swirled her tongue around it. I hissed in pleasure. I put my hands on her hips as an indication so that she could start rocking her hips. When she didn't respond, I started moving her hips but Bella stopped me.

"Edward baby, we have to get up," she breathed out.

"Nooooo. I want to stay here and ravish my fiancé." I whined. I bucked my hips into her and she moaned.

"Edward, I don't want to leave this bed either, but we have to. I have the day planned out for us and everyone is waiting," she groaned out as I kept bucking my hips into her.

I didn't respond which caused Bella to half moan out and to half huff out in annoyance. "Edward," she stretched out my name.

"Bella," I did the same with her name, but more as a moan.

She lightly smacked me on my chest and I feigned hurt. "Bella! Why would you hit me? I thought that you loved me?" I asked is a fake shocked voice.

"Stop being such a wuss Edward and let me go," she said and grabbed a hold on my wrists. I finally conceded, much to my dissatisfaction, and let go of her hips and allowed her to get up. We both groaned out as I pulled out of her.

"Love, if we don't do it soon, I am going to get blue balls," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Edward we did it only a few hours ago. So how are you going to get blue balls and how could little Eddie even be at attention right now? Shouldn't he be tired by now?" she asked me.

I got off the bed and walked up to her and put my hands on her hips and ground myself into her. "Bella when you are around my cock goes straight to attention. Even the mere thought of you puts him to attention. So don't give me that weird look because I am talking about my cock as a different person," I told her. It was true. I was always at attention for her. She didn't even know how sexy she was.

We both got dressed and headed downstairs to the lobby where everyone else was waiting for us.

We rode the elevator and met everyone there,

"So where are we going?" asked Alice while looking at Bella.

Bella just looked back at Alice calmly and answered her. "How about we got to Central Park and then go to a movie afterwards?" she asked.

I looked at her curiously. "But Bella, you told me that you had everything planned already," I said with a cocked eyebrow.

Bella looked back at me sheepishly. "Well I may have lied to get you out of bed," she said while fidgeting with her fingers and looking down at the end.

I put a hurt look on my face. "Bella how could you? I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day," I said and then turned my back to her. Bella quickly rushed in front of me.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just really wanted to get out of bed and that was the only way you would let me get up, let alone yourself," she said and I looked into her eyes. I was about to chuckle because she actually believed that I was hurt by what she had done, but now I saw that she was really sad because she thought she hurt my feelings because she had tears in her eyes about to spill over,

I quickly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. "Bella love, I was only joking. I could never be mad at you and I can definitely tell you that I could never not talk to you," I said and kissed her full forced.

I could hear people clearing their throats in the background, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was kiss Bella. It was like heaven kissing Bella. Her lips were so soft and she would always battle for dominance. It was cute because I would always try to not let her win but right now, I let her win and out tongues and lips moved in sync with each other.

"Okay, that's enough PDA now you two," I heard Emmett scream.

I broke away from the kiss and started blushing. I had expected Bella to do the same and hide herself in my chest, but she didn't. No, what she did I think shocked everyone.

"You're just jealous that you can't have a kiss that good," she told Emmett and stuck her tongue out at him.

Emmett had a shocked look on his face and then got a grin. "Oh really? You think I can't have a kiss that good?" Emmett challenged. He then looked at Rose and then looked at Bella then and said. "Just watch this," and then winked and tried to pull Rose to him. Tried being the key word. Rose wouldn't budge from her spot. "Rosie come one. It's the only way to show Bella that I am a much better kisser," Emmett whined and put his hands on her hips and made her look at him. When she turned to Emmett I saw that she had a look that said that she just saw a ghost. She was pale white and her eyes were wide. Emmett took her face in his big hands. "Rosie what's wrong?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

Bella was looking at Rose curiously. "Rose what's wrong? Why are you answering?" Bella asked, it looked like she was about to start panicking because Rose wouldn't speak.

But then she did and the only thing she did was look at Bella and say. "Jacob." Jacob? What does Jacob have to do with anything?

I looked over to Bella and she had the same look on her face that Rose had.

Bella snapped out of it first and then went over to Rose and slapped her. You could see Emmett getting angry, but before he could say anything to Bella about hitting Rose, Rose put her hand on Emmett's chest to stop him and said. "It's okay Emmy. It was the only way I would have snapped out of it. Relax, you don't have to go all caveman on me and hurt Bella," I growled at the thought of anyone hurting my Bella. "Relax Edward. No-one is going to hurt Bella," Rose stated firmly. Obviously Rose and Bella had a very close relationship.

At that moment Tanya walked up to us with Morgan. Before she could say hi to anyone she started saying. "Hey look over there-" she said while pointing somewhere and then continuing. "-it's Jacob," all of a sudden she started waving her hand in that direction. "Hey Jac-" she started again but was stopped by Bella's hand covering her mouth.

"You will not finish that sentence Tanya. Not if you want Morgan in one piece after I am done with him," she threatened.

Tanya merrily nodded and then Bella removed her hand. As soon as her mouth was free, she shouted. "Hey Jacob, over here," then started swinging her arms around.

Bella narrowed her eyes at Tanya and then looked at Morgan. Bella started walking towards Morgan when Tanya stepped in front of her. "You do anything to him and I will ruin your life," Tanya seethed at Bella. Bella didn't seem to be fazed; she just walked past Tanya towards Morgan again.

She was standing in front of him by now. "Sp Morgan, how much do you know about Tanya's past so far?" Bella questioned him and put her arms around his shoulders, even though he was taller than her, much taller. Morgan in turn to help Bella balance, wrapped him arm around Bella's waist. Even though he was trying to help Bella out, I still didn't like that my Bella was in another man's arms.

"Bella, I know that you are trying to use Tanya's past against her as punishment for what she just did, but she has already told me everything," Morgan said and smiled down at Bella.

"Dammit, well that is just fucking great," Bella cursed.

I felt a presence behind me now, so I turned around. I didn't know who this person was and I just thought that it was a stranger who was walking by and had stopped.

"Hey Bella," the man said and started walking towards Bella.

Bella looked at him and then smiled and it wasn't a fake smile, it was a genuine smile. "Jacobs, it's so good to see you," she greeted back.

Jacob went in for the hug, but before he could reach her I stepped in front of him. "Hey, hey, who the hell do you think you are trying to hug my fiancé?" I asked him. I knew I was going a little overboard with the jealousy, but this is the same Jacob that Bella had said was a good friend to her while she was going to the doctors. He could steal her away from me, I think.

Jacob glared at me and replied. "Excuse me, but who are you and why are you claiming that Bella is your fiancé? She is my girlfriend thank you very much. So I think I am allowed to hug my girlfriend," and pushed me out of the way and hugged Bella.

I stumbled back a bit and my foot got caught in something and I feel down. While I was falling I saw that Bella didn't return the hug the moment she saw me falling, she pulled of the hug and started making her way over to me.

"Oh god Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked me and started kissing all over my face and checking everywhere to see if I had any injuries. She saw that I was fine and then pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

I wrapped my arms around her and replied. "Love, I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Bella looked at me with angry eyes. "How dare you say that! I will always worry about you, you are the love of my life for god's sake. Don't ever tell me to not worry about you every again," she told me in a firm voice. All I did was nod in understanding.

"I love you Bella," I said and hugged her tighter.

"I love you too, Edward, so much. Never doubt that," she said and then pulled my face up and kissed me.

Again there were throat clearing, well actually there was one. Jacob.

"Bella, what the hell is going on? Why is he calling you his fiancé and telling you that he loves you and then you are stating that you love him as well, what the fuck Bella?" Jacob seethed through gritted teeth.

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**EPOV**_

I looked up at Jacob shocked. He should really stop referring to Bella as his girlfriend, because it is pissing me the fuck off.

Bella looked up at Jacob pissed. I guess she felt the same way. "Jake, you can drop the act," she told him.

Jacob looked down at Bella shocked. "What are you talking about? Who said that I was acting? Bella you are my girlfriend!" he stated strongly.

Bella got up from next to me and walked over to Jacob so that she was standing right in front of him. I wonder what she is going to do. Let's hope she just doesn't leave me for Jacob. I'm pretty sure that she won't leave me, but still, you never know these things. But I should really stop doubting Bella's love for me. She had done nothing this whole time to implicate that she was going to leave me, all she ever did was reassure me during all my insecure episodes and tell me that she would never leave me and that she loved me and would never leave me.

The other day when Bella was asleep, I did some research on Jacob.

His full name is Jacob Black and he runs Black Co. He inherited it from his father Billy Black. Jacob's father died when he was 14 years old and his father had left him all his fortune and his company. When Jacob turned 18 he finally got the chance to run Black Co. and he has run the company ever since. Black Co. is one of the best companies out there. It manufactures equipment for hospitals and runs a charity to help families with disabled children. The company helps these families by providing insurance for the families and any equipment that the child may need. Jacob is 23 years old, the same age as me and Bella.

Jacob grabbed Bella's wrist and started tugging her to go with him. I saw that Bella didn't protest and followed him. They went over to a corner in the hotel's lobby and started talking.

"What's the deal with Jacob and Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. I thought they were just friends but then I guess they aren't. I guess they are going out," I growled when Tanya said that. The thought of my Bella with another man made me sick and it broke my heart a little.

Rose seemed to be a little too quiet. "Rose, do you know anything?" Alice asked curiously.

Rose hesitated answering. "Well from what I know, they are dating," I jumped off the ground then. "I thought at first it was just a way for Bella to get out of this engagement with Edward," she said and looked down. "Edward, I swear to god I didn't know anything about Jacob until after you guys told us that you were engaged and that was at club Volturi."

I was fuming. Bella better not have been acting this whole time. "Rose, how did you find out this information?" I asked her through gritted teeth.

She looked back at me shocked. "Oh...um...well my mother told me. Apparently she had talked to Bella's mum and they were talking about you guys engagement and Renee said that Bella was with Jacob. Then when I was talking to my mum, she asked me if it was true, that Bella was really going out with Jacob. I was confused at first, because Bella always told me about her boyfriends. Well she told me anything. That's why I thought she was just using him as a decoy to her parents," she replied in a shaky voice at first but then it got firmer by the end.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Well this is just fucking confusing. I guess we will just have to wait and see what Bella and Jacob have to say," I said and sighed.

_**BPOV**_

Jacob took me over to the corner of the Hotel lobby.

"Bella what the hell is going on? You told me to act like your boyfriend so that your parents wouldn't force you into anything, you said that you had a feeling that they were up to something, that's why you asked me to do this. Then now I see you with another man when I have been going around telling everyone that you are my girlfriend," he said to me with say eyes.

"I'm sorry Jake, I really am. I guess I forgot to call you and tell you what was going on."

"What is going on Bella? because I am fucking lost over here."

"Well...I went to lunch with my parents, thinking that I was having lunch with them and only them, but apparently when we got to the restaurant I saw Edward, Mr and Mrs Cullen were all there as well. Apparently they had arranged for Edward and I to get married. They had all these reasons for why we should get married, but that stuff isn't important because you see, I have always loved Edward. I just didn't want to be with him because I was sick. Edward and I are happy now. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you," I told him apologetically.

I looked into his eyes and all I could see was sadness. I cupped his cheek when he wouldn't look at me anymore and made him look at me.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

He started fidgeting and shuffling his feet. "You see, um Bells, I kind of hoped that pretending that you were in a relationship with me, you would realise that you had feelings for me and then we could try and be in a real relationship. I...it doesn't matter it's stupid. Just forget about it. Don't listen to me," he said and then started walking off. Before he could get too far, I grabbed his hand and tried pulling him back to me, but since I was so much weaker than him, I couldn't do that, but Jacob understood what I was trying to do and turned back around.

"Jake, I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I didn't want to hurt your feeling, but I don't think I can be with you. I love Edward. I love you too, but only as a friend. I'm so sorry for causing you to become upset, I'm also sorry for leading you on or sending you the wrong signals."

"It's okay Bells, I understand. I knew from the beginnings that something might now happen between us," he said. "I'll see you around Bells," he said and then kissed my cheek and then left the hotel lobby.

I sighed and walked back over to everyone.

Edward walked up to me and pulled me into his arms. "Everything okay love?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," I said with a sigh.

_**EPOV**_

When Bella came back after her talk with Jacob, she seemed a little off. She didn't seem very happy about something. I would have to ask her what it was, but then I didn't want to push her to tell me something that she didn't want to tell me.

"So are we going to head out or what?" asked Tanya.

"Yeah, sure let's go," I said and then started leading the way out of the hotel's lobby with my arm wrapped around Bella's waist.

"So are we going to Central Park?" I asked everyone once we started walking.

Everyone said there 'yes' and we all headed towards Central Park.

While we were walking, I spotted an ice-cream stand and asked everyone if they wanted one. I told everyone that I was paying so they all just had to put their orders in. It was Bella's turn to order, but she looked like she was in another world. I nudged her a little to get her attention. "What ice-cream would flavour would you like love?"

She shook her head a little and blinked a few times. "Oh um, I would like the chocolate flavour please," she told the man behind the ice-cream counter.

"Sure thing sweet cheeks," the man replied and gave Bella her ice-cream

I got my ice-cream, said thank you and paid for them.

We made our way to Central and everyone who still having their ice-cream, so we decided that we would just sit on the grass until everyone finished and then we would do something.

Everyone was talking to each other but when I looked over to Bella, she had hardly eaten her ice-cream and was just looking straight ahead.

"Love, is everything okay?" I asked her. But it didn't seem that she heard me because she didn't reply.

"Bella!" I called, still no answer."Bella!" I called again, still no answer. I got up close to her so that my mouth was near her ear and I screamed. "BELLA!" she finally seemed to snap out of her trance and looked at me shocked.

"What the fuck Edward! You didn't have to scream in my ear to get my attention so badly, geez," she stated.

"Well obviously I did because you wouldn't respond the first few times I called your name." I stated back.

"Oh, I'm sorry," was all she said and then started eating her ice-cream.

I was worried about her. What would have her so distant right now?

"Bella, is there something wrong?" I whispered into her ear.

I was expecting her to say that everything was fine, but instead. "No, actually there is something wrong. Edward, can you please come with me once?" she asked me.

"Sure love," I answered her. I turned to everyone else. "Guys, we will be back in a second."

Bella took my hand and led us to an empty bench. She sat down and pulled me down so that I was sitting next to her.

She took both my hands in her and placed them in her lap.

"Edward, when I was talking to Jacob, he told me that he loved me," What! Oh my god, she is probably going to leave me for him now. Before I could say anything Bella started talking again. "Edward I know that look. It's the look you always get when you think I'm about to leave you. Edward! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not leaving you? You know that I'm not leaving you now, right?"

"Yes," I answered her.

"Good. Now that you finally realise that I won't leave you, let me tell you about the conversation I had with Jacob and what the hell is going on. Oh and you cannot interrupt me at all. Do you understand? Can you promise me that Edward?"

"Oh course love."

"Okay, so here it is from the beginnings. The day that you and I were told that we were going to get married, I had talked to Jacob. I knew my parents were up to something, so when I talked to Jacob, I asked him to be my fake boyfriend so that they wouldn't make me do anything that I didn't want to do. That's why when we saw Jacob earlier today he started saying that I was his girlfriend. When I was talking to Jacob he told me that when we both started this fake relationship he wanted me to see that I actually had feelings for him. I do love him, but I'm not in love with him, he just...well you had to see his face, it was so sad. He started saying something but then he told me that it didn't matter. I'm pretty sure what he was going to tell me was that he loved me. So he didn't actually tell me that he loved me straight forward, but I had a feeling that he wanted to tell me. But he didn't because I had told him that I was happy with you and that I loved you. So now, I just feel guilty. I don't know if I led him on somehow or that I might have said something and he might have taken it the wrong way. Now I'm stuck with a guilty feeling because I never wanted to hurt Jacob and oh god...you should have seen his face when I told him that I loved him but I was not in love with him. It hurt me to see him so sad. I...I...I just don't know what to do to make thing better with Jacob. I know that if I talk to him about this, he would just tell me that there was nothing to feel guilty about, but I do feel guilty," she said and she was in tears by now. I pulled her closer to me and then brought her to sit in my lap. She buried her head in my chest. "Edward, what am I supposed to do? I hurt him too much."

I didn't know how to answer her question. What was I supposed to tell Bella to do about all over this? "I don't know love, but we will think of something. We will handle this together, okay?" I asked her. She merrily nodded into my chest.

"Remember Bella, you can always tell me anything, no matter what it is, you can tell me anything," I told her.

"Thank you Edward, you are the best fiancé in the whole world," she sad and then got up a little and placed her lips on mine. It was a sweet kiss, expressing our love for each other.

When we pulled away, I answered. "Why thank you love, but I think you have it the wrong way around. You are the best fiancé in the whole world!" I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

That's when I noticed that the sun was setting and it was right in front of us. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too, Bella," we stayed until the sun set totally and then headed back to where everyone else was.

When we got back to everyone, we saw that everyone was playing touch football, I wonder where they got the ball from.

"It's about time you guys got back," Emmett boomed.

We all laughed then Bella and I joined in the game.

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the character.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**EPOV**_

It has been two weeks since we have arrived in New York. Bella and Alice have worked all their problems out now. I for one am glad that everything is fine between them now, because I didn't want to keep on having to choose between the woman I love and my sister,

Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were all going to leave tomorrow because they all had jobs to get back to, however Bella and I were going to stay for another two weeks. Tanya and Morgan had decided to go on a trip to Hawaii for the remainder of the two weeks; they had left this morning and were probably right now on the plane.

All six of us were currently walking down the streets of New York. Everyone was walking with their respective partners. I had my arm wrapped around Bella's waist, holding her close to me and she rested her head on my shoulder while we walked.

"So, what do you guys want to do today? Considering that today is going to be your last day here?" I asked everyone without turning to look at them.

"Shopping!" Alice squealed. All of us groaned, even Bella and Rose.

"Ali, we went shopping at least a million times since we were here," groaned out Rose. Alice gave her a 'what the fuck' look.

"Rose it does not matter how many times you go shopping, you can never have enough thing!" Alice stated.

I felt Bella laugh silently beside me. "Is there any other suggestions or should we go shopping?" I asked once again.

I had finally stopped in the middle of the street and by the way by passers looked at us; they probably thought that we were all crazy for stopping in the middle of a crowded street. But we all didn't really care. They could think whatever they wanted about us, as long as we ourselves had fun. I don't think anyone of us really gave a flying fuck.

I looked at everyone and it seemed as if they were all in very complicated thoughts.

I once again felt but this time I also heard Bella laugh beside me. "What's so funny love?"

"Well, by the looks on their faces, you would think they were trying to solve a very complicated math question," she said while giggling,

Wow. It was like she read my mind. Bella started laughing harder beside me and I gave her a puzzled look. "Now it looks like you are trying to solve a complicate math question Edward."

"Whatever, whatever," I shrugged it off.

Bella looked up at me curiously. "What were you thinking about Edward?" she asked.

I sighed and decided to just tell her because if I decided that I wouldn't tell her, she probably wouldn't leave me alone, even though what I was think wasn't even that important, well it's not important at all. "I was just thinking that maybe you could read my mind," I probably sounded like a lunatic right now.

"And why would you think that Edward?" Bella asked, she didn't look like she was creped out by what I was talking about.

"When you said that it looked like they were all doing complicated math questions in their heads, I was thinking the same thing. So that's why I thought that you could probably read my mind," I ended with a chuckled. Bella chuckled along with me and looked up at me with love filled eyes. I don't know what happened, but ever since we had that talk in Central Park, Bella has been much more open then she already was and she just randomly tells me that she loves me.

"I love you Edward," like I was saying, but I didn't really care what had changed. I loved it how she could tell me anything without expecting me to freak out, which I never did might I add.

"I love you too, Bella," I told her and then kissed the top of her head.

By this time everyone had made up their minds for what they wanted to do. "Fine, we might as well go shopping since I certainly can't think of anything else for us," Emmett groaned out. Rose and Jasper both said their 'me neither' and then we started walking again. We had decided against using the limo because it was quiet good weather right now.

We were just about to reach the mall when Bella stopped us." Wait everyone, isn't there a carnival on right now?" she asked.

"Yes there is Bella, but why did you have to remind all of them. Now we are going to have to go to the carnival instead of shopping," Alice whined.

Emmett looked at Alice with a hurt expression on his face. "And here I thought that you loved us Ali, but there you go saying that there is a carnival on but you were still going to take us shopping. I'm hurt Alice, you got me deep this time," Emmett said and then clutched his heart.

Alice just rolled her eyes at him and replied. "Oh get over it Emmett. It is only a carnival, but since Bella mentioned it now, we won't be going shopping, instead we will be going to the carnival. Thanks a lot Bella. This is my last day here and you're making me go to a carnival instead of going shopping," she accused Bella.

"I'm sorry Alice, it just popped into my head and I couldn't stop myself before it came out," Bella apologised.

Alice came over to Bella and pulled her into a hug. "It's not your fault Bella. I'm sorry I tried to blame it on you," she said and then both of them looked at each other and then after a few seconds, burst out laughing.

When they stopped laughing we all say that Emmett was pouting. "What's wrong Emmy?" Bella asked him.

Emmett sniffed a little, oh my god, was he actually crying. Emmett McCartey Cullen crying, I do not believe this. Emmett looked up and we all saw that he wasn't actually crying but was pretending to cry. Damnit, it would have been such a good thing against him. "Not you too Belly. Are you saying that if Alice had told you that she wanted to go shopping instead of going to the carnival, you would have never mentioned it and also kept it away from me? How could you Bella?" next thing we all heard was a loud smack. It was Rose.

"Get over yourself Emmett, if they didn't want to go to the carnival they didn't have to, they could have just never of told you," Rose told him.

"Oh no! Rosie is against me as well," Emmett fake cried out. We all looked at him shocked. I started to pull Bella and myself a little away from Emmett, because to be hone, he was being really embarrassing right now and I usually don't care what people think, but what Emmett was doing is just plain weird.

"Oh shut Emmett, the world does not revolve around you!" Rose snapped back at Emmett. That defiantly shut him up. I wonder why Rose is so angry today.

Emmett hung his head low and started walking towards the mal again. "Whatever, let's just go to the mall then," he mumbled out.

"Hey how about the people who want to go to the carnival, go to the carnival and the people who want to go shopping, go shopping," Bella bargained.

"Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about," Emmett boomed, I guess he was back to his old cheery self.

Everyone started heading to the place they wanted until Bella stopped us again. "How come Alice is the only one who is going shopping?" she asked. I looked over to where we were standing before and saw Alice just standing there alone with a hurt expression on her face.

I heard Bella sigh beside me and then answered. "I'll go with Alice, you guys go to the carnival," she was over to Alice. Alice bounced up and down excitedly because she had someone going with her.

Alice started pulling Bella towards the mall again, but then remembered the rest of us and turned back around. "Bye you guys, we'll meet you back at the hotel."

"Bye," Bella said, I could see that she really wanted to go to the carnival but didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings, so she went with her, no wonder she sighed before she walked over to Alice.

I looked at Bella. "Love, are you sure want to go shopping instead of going to the carnival?" I asked.

Before Bella could answer, Alice did it for her. "Of course she wants to go shopping. Which sane person would pick the carnival over shopping," Alice stated, but I looked at Bella and all she did was nod her head sadly.

"Well only if you're sure Bella."

"Of course she is. Now leave us Edward. Go to your stupid carnival," Alice said and then pulled Bella towards the malls once again.

Once both of them were out of sight, I turned back to Emmett, Rose and Jasper. "Maybe I should have gone with Alice instead of Bella, I could see how much she really wanted to go and I don't even think I will be going on most of the rides anyway," Rose said sadly while still looking in the direction which Alice and Bella went.

"Well there is nothing you can do now Rosie. So why don't we all just go to the carnival and have fun/ I'm pretty sure Bella will enjoy herself with Alice," Emmett whined. I guess all he really wants to do is go to the damn carnival.

"Fuck Emmett, insensitive much!" Jasper said while throwing Emmett a disapproving look. Rose smacked Emmett on the head again.

"Ouch, what was that for Rosie?" he questioned.

"For being an insensitive prick you asshole. God Emmett, will you ever grow a brain?" Rose asked she was obviously very pissed. I guess she didn't like it when someone talked even a little but bad about Bella. I know I was definitely pissed a little at Emmett. Bella had brought him all the way to New York from Seattle and he didn't even have to pay for anything, but when Bella is being dragged by the evil pixie, he isn't even a little bit sorry for her.

"Whatever, let's just head over to the carnival," I said and started walking in front of everyone.

We had just about spent three hours at the carnival so far and gone on nearly every ride when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered. I should really start checking the call id from now on.

"Oh my god Edward, you have to come down to the hospital straight away," I heard a very frantic Alice on the phone.

"Alice, what's going on?" I was starting to panic. What if something happened to my Bella?

"It's Bella Edward," and I guess my fear has just been answered.

"I'll be right there Alice," I spoke into the phone and then started running towards the exit to get a cab and go to my love.

I heard Emmett, Rose and Jasper run up behind me. "Edward, what's going on man? Who was on the phone?" Jasper asked while catching his breath.

"It was Alice, she said that I had to go to the hospital because something has happened to Bella," I said and was frantically try to hail a cab, but none of them would notice me.

Rose stepped in front of me and whistled and waver her hand in the air and instantly three cabs pulled up in front of her.

I didn't have time to ask Rose how she did that, I quickly got in and once everyone was in I told the cab driver to head over to the hospital.

I threw him a hundred. "Could you please go any faster, I'm in a really big hurry," I told the cabby.

We weren't too far from the hospital so it didn't shock me that we arrived there in about then minutes.

I quickly got out of the bad and left the bill to the others.

I ran up to the receptionist and asked where Bella was being held. The receptionist told me all the while fluttering her eyelashes at me. I told her thank you and then started walking to Bella's room. I turned around to see where Rose, Emmett and Jasper were and saw that they were following me.

I go to Bella's room and saw her lying down in the hospital bed. I rushed over to her.

"Oh god love, are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt? Please Bella, tell me what's wrong," I pleaded with her.

She put her hand on my cheek. "Relax Edward, everything is fine. I just got really tired and fainted. I'm fine really," she assured me.

I didn't say anything, all I did was pull her to me and hold her to my chest. I looked up at Alice and she looked apologetically at me. "I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean to make her so tired that she would faint," I growled in response to her apology. If she thinks that I will forgive her for making my love come to the hospital, she obviously had something wrong with her brain.

"It's fine Alice, it wasn't your fault. I should have told you that I was feeling tired and then we would have had a break from all that shopping," Bella teased. "Don't beat yourself up over this, it wasn't your fault," she forgave her. I didn't really want to fight right now so I just left it.

After a few minutes, the doctor came in. Apparently they had taken a blood test to make sure that everything was okay with my Bella,

The doctor was smiling so I didn't think that it would be anything bad.

"So, what's the problem with me doc?" Bella asked,

The doctor looked down at Bella's folder and then looked back up at us.

"Well Miss. Swan, there is actually nothing wrong with you. You're actually..."

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightove.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**EPOV**_

"You're actually...pregnant!" the doctor stated.

"Oh my god, I'm pregnant," I heard Bella say. I turned to looked at her and saw that she was crying but had a huge smile on her face, so I'm guessing it was happy tears.

Bella turned so that she was looking at me. "We're having a baby Edward!" she said and stated bouncing a little in her bed.

I couldn't help the grin on my face and in fact I didn't want to. I was so happy right now. I was in love with the most beautiful and caring woman in the world and now she was having my baby.

I pulled Bella into the biggest hug and then pulled back a little and started peppering her face with kisses. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I started saying over and over again and kissing her at the same time.

When I finally pulled back, I saw that Bella had a confused look on her face. "Why are you thanking me Edward? I haven't done anything," she stated.

I smiled at her. "Of course you've done something Bella. You're having my baby, our baby. I mean...it's just...well, the best thing you could ever give me, I love you so much Bella," I said and then crushed my lips to hers.

Our lips moved in sync with each other. We pulled away because we need air. Damn air, won't even let me kiss my fiancé properly. "I love you too Edward, so much...so much that it hurts sometimes," I gave her a chaste kiss and then turned to the doctor.

"Is that all it was? That she's pregnant, I mean," I asked him.

The doctor nodded and said. "Yes, she is only pregnant and the reason she fainted was because of her being too tired," he smiled kindly at Bella and then continued. "I suggest that you try to take things slowly and don't cause too much stress on yourself. So that's pretty much it. If you would like to leave, I could give you the discharge paper and then you guys can head home," the doctor had just reached the door when he turned back around. "Oh and might I suggest also that you visit a obstetrician to see how far along the baby is and to see if it's healthy," he said and then left. He came back a second later and gave us the discharge papers.

About half an hour later we had all left the hospital and were back at the hotel. "I guess this means that we are going back with you guys," Bella said with a frown but quickly masked it after she saw Alice's sad face,

"What, so are we not worthy of going with you Bella? I'm sorry we're such a burden to you," Alice said in a teasing tone. So she was faking the sad face. Damn evil pixie.

"No, no it's not like that. I just mean that we have to go home now too," Bella said trying to make Alice not feel hurt from what she had said, when all along Alice was just playing with Bella.

Alice laughed and walked over to Bella so that she was standing in front of her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Bella, I was only joking," Alice said apologetically.

We all headed up to our rooms to pack all our stuff.

Bella was in the middle of closing her bag shut, but she was struggling because it was too full. I walked over to her and closed the bag. I turned back towards Bella and pulled her into my chest. "Why is your bag so full love? It was hardly full when we came here," I said with a slight chuckle.

Bella chuckled along with me and then answered. "Alice took me shopping remember, well she took all of us shopping nearly the whole trip," she laid her head on my chest. "I'm pretty sure she is going to drag me out again for maternity clothes once we land in Seattle," she said with a sigh.

I kissed the top of her head. "Well if it makes you feel better, I will make Alice let me go with you guys."

Bella looked up at me curiously. "Why the hell would you want to go shopping with us and for maternity clothes?" she asked,

I smiled down at her warmly. "Love, I want to be involved in everything for this baby," I said and put my hands on her stomach. "Even if it means going shopping for maternity clothes with the evil pixie we all know as Alice," Bella giggled at that.

"I love you so much Edward, I sometimes wonder how I got you. I'm a very lucky woman to have such an amazing fiancé and now this baby will also be fortunate enough to have such an amazing daddy!" she said with a huge smile on her face and placed her hands over mine on her stomach.

I beamed at her words. "I love you too Bella, so much and I am the one that is very luck. I got you as a fiancé and now you are giving me a child. You will be a wonderful mommy Bella!" I said and then hugged her closer to me.

I don't know how long we had been hugging each other for but we had to pull apart once we heard a loud banding on the door of the penthouse. "Come on you two. Quit humping each other and get out here so that we can leave," Emmett's voice boomed. Bella growled a little and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Emmett, fuck off. If I want to hump my fiancé then I can and you can't say anything about it. So you Emmett will go back to your room or either check out because Edward and I have not finished. Now leave!" Bella shouted back at him and then shut the door in his face.

I was laughing so hard by now that I had tears running down my cheeks. "Oh my god Bella, was that really necessary?" I asked.

Bella just shot me a glare and went back to packing.

I chuckled a little more and also went back to packing my stuff.

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who had been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**EPOV**_

The plane ride seemed like it took ages, but we finally landed in Seattle. The moment we landed I told Bella to call her doctor.

Each couple got their own cap and left to do their own things.

Once Bella and I got home and took out stuff to our bedroom, well I took our stuff and a complaining Bella followed.

"Yeash Edward, just because I'm pregnant now, that doesn't mean that I am incapable of carrying my own bags," she huffed out.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head above my heart. "Bella I didn't just carry your bags because you are pregnant now, I did it because I love you and I didn't want you to strain yourself, pregnant or not," I told her and kissed the top of her head.

Bella lifted her head from my chest and looked up at me and smiled. "You're the sweetest man Edward. I love you," she said and then leaned up and kissed me softly.

I pulled away from the kiss just enough to say. "I love you too, Bella," and went back to kissing her.

Her soft lips moved against mine in sync and soon the kiss started to get heated. We both put a lot more force into the kiss, showing each other all the emotions we felt and moulded our bodies together so that there wasn't a single past of our bodies that wasn't touching each others.

I let my tongue slip out between my lips and traced her bottom lip asking for entrance, Bella quickly allowed me entrance and the moment our tongues met each other we both moaned into each other's mouths, we both battled for dominance, but in the end I won.

Bella unwrapped her arms from around my waist and trailed them up my chest, up my arms, up my neck and then stopped once she reached my hair and tangled her finger into it and tugged it a few times, I moaned in response.

My hands were still wrapped around her, so I moved my hands and cupped her ass and squeezed it a little, which caused Bella to whimper into my mouth.

I broke from our kiss for much needed air but only breathed in a few quick breaths's and went to her neck and started trailing kisses there.

"Edward," Bella moaned and threw her head back so that I could gain more access to her neck and tugged on my hair again. "Oh god Edward, I need you now, baby please," she begged.

"As you wish my love," I said and lifted her using my hands that were on her ass and she wrapped her silky legs around my waist.

The light pink dress that she was wearing rode up so that now it was just below her ass and the only thing not allowing the dress to ride up further was my hand that were on her ass.

I walked us over to the bed and gently laid Bella down and leaned over her. Bella unwrapped her legs from around me and scooted up the bed so that she was in the middle. I quickly followed her and started kissing her again.

Bella broke away from the kiss and started trailing kisses all over my neck and then came up to my earlobe and took it into her mouth and softly nibbled on it. I moaned in response.

I was getting frustrated about the layers of clothing that were still separating us. I grabbed the bottom on Bella's dress and tugged on it. Bella arced her back so that I could slid the dress up her body and over her head.

I gazed at the beautiful creature out before me. "You're so beautiful Bella," I told her lovingly.

"Edward, I need you now, please," Bella whimpered. I quickly shed all of our clothes and positioned myself at her entrance.

I looked into her eyes. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

I thrust into her faster as I could tell that she was reaching her release. I started nibbling on her collarbone and Bella's moans again and tugged on my hair.

I have always loved the noises she makes.

"Fuck Edward, you feel so good inside me," Bella groaned.

"I love bring inside you Bella, you're so tight and wet," I growled.

"Edward," Bella screamed as she came.

A few thrusts later and I came inside her screaming her name.

I stayed inside her and buried my face into her neck but I made sure not to put too much of my weight on her in case it hurt her or the baby.

We both just lay there in silence with Bella running her hand through my hair and me occasionally kissing her neck.

I finally got up and pulled out of Bella. It boosted my ego a little but when Bella whimpered from the loss of connection between the two of us.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella whined.

I leaned down and kissed her softly. "I am going to make dinner. I wouldn't want to starve my amazing fiancé and my baby," I cooed and kissed her again and then leaned down to her stomach and kissed it and whispered an 'I love you'. Bella giggled at what I was doing.

Bella brushed the hair that had fallen in front of my face away. "You're going to be such an amazing father Edward, our baby will be so spoilt with you as a parent and uncles and aunties who will just spoil her or him."

I grinned up at her. "Thank you love, you will also be an amazing mother."

I got off the bed and put on some pyjama pants, I didn't go with a shirt because I knew that Bella loved to ogle my abs.

My back was to Bella and when I turned around you could just tell by her wondering eyes all over my body that she was checking me out.

"Like what you see love?" I questioned her with a smirk on my face.

Bella smiled back at me and got off the bed and pulled on a pair of panties and one of my button up shirts. I still don't know why she wears those, but I'm not complaining because she looks so damn sexy in my clothes.

She walked over to me and roamed her hands all over my chest. "No, I don't like what I see," she said and the smirk on my face instantly fell. Bella smiled cheekily up at me. "I love what I see," she said and then kissed my chest, above my heart.

I breathed a sigh. "Thank god. I wouldn't want someone to come and whisk you off you feet because they were sexier than me," I lightly growled at the end at the thought of someone stealing my Bella from me. Hey don't judge me, I love Bella and I will admit that I am a possessive bastard when it comes to her. But then again, who could blame me when you have Bella as your fiancé.

Bella chuckled softly. "There will never be anyone sexier than you to me Edward, only you never doubt that," Bella said and then kissed me.

"Okay, I believe you. Now hop on so I can feed both my babies," I said and turned so that my back was to Bella. Bella only giggled but still hoped onto my back and wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

I walked downstairs and to the kitchen and set Bella down on the counter top. I turned around and stepped in between Bella's legs. "What would you like to eat love?"

Bella put her hands on my shoulders. "Nothing to complicated, maybe just a sandwich or something?" Bella suggested,

I made both of us sandwiches and we ate them quietly with the occasional random talking of stuff that just popped into our heads.

Once we finished them we went into the living room. "What would you like to do love?" I asked Bella as we sat down on the couch and brought her down with me.

"Let's just watch some TV, I can't think of anything to do right now," she shrugged and snuggled into my side.

"I can think of a few things that we could do?" I said and started to nibble at her neck.

"Edward," Bella moaned but she was warning me as well.

"Yes?" I said and kept on nibbling at her neck.

"Stop please, I'm tired Edward," Bella said.

I stopped and sat properly in my seat and Bella went back to snuggling into my side. I felt a little hurt that Bella rejected me. I know that she was tired and we just had sex, but I couldn't help the feeling that Bella didn't want me as much as she said she did.

So instead of sitting there and doubting about the way that Bella feels about me, I sat closer to Bella, even if that was possible and snuggled with her.

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**EPOV**_

I woke up to the ringing of a phone. I opened my eyes to see that Bella and I had fallen asleep on the couch last night. I quietly untangled myself from Bella and went to answer the phone. The moment I stood up and stretched, my back started to kill me. I hurried over to the phone, but obviously I wasn't fast enough because the moment I reach the phone, it stopped ringing.

I ran my hand through my hair. Today was already going to be a frustrating day. Today was the day that I had to go back to work. I didn't want to go because I didn't want to leave Bella. Like what id something happens to her and she can't reach me because I'm with a patient or something, what if something happens to the baby? I kind of felt bad for leaving her as well. I knew that Bella was a writer but she hadn't told me anything about starting a new book so I was worried about what she would do today. I felt guilty that I have to leave my pregnant fiancé all alone. Maybe I could call someone so that she could be with someone.

I decided that I should probably wake Bella up so that her back doesn't hurt even worse from sleeping on the couch.

I walked over to the couch and kneeled down next to it. "Bella, love, you need to wake up," I whispered softly into her ear because I didn't want to startle her.

She stirred and finally opened her beautiful brown eyes for me. She blinked a few times to focus her yes on me. "Hey," she said softly with a sleepy smile.

I smiled back at her. "I'm sorry to wake you up love, but I would think that you would want to sleep on our bed instead of on the couch and get a sore back," I replied just as softly and rubbed her back.

"You're so sweet you know that," she said while sitting up right. She leaned forward and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Well I try," I said with a smirk. Bella started to walk to the stairs. "Love would you like me to make you breakfast or do you want to go back to sleep?"

She turned back to me and was biting her lip. "Sure."

"What would you like?"

She didn't answer me, instead she started walking towards me with an extra sway in her walk and she was still biting that damn lip of hers.

She finally reached me and trailed her hand down my upper arm. She got up on her toes until she reached my ear and whispered. "You," and then she took my earlobe into her mouth.

"Bella," I moaned. I started to stiffen. I really didn't think that we should continue because I had to get ready for work, but I don't think I had it in me to stop her.

Bella started to push me backwards towards the couch. I felt my feet hit the couch and fell onto it. I'm in a sitting position. Bella got onto the couch as well and then swung her leg over my thighs so that she was straddling me.

She leaned forward and started to attack my neck. She sucked, nibbled and bit on my neck and I couldn't help the moans that kept on coming out of my mouth.

Bella's hand went to the hem of my trousers and started trailing her hands up in an excruciatingly slow pace. While she was exploring my upper body, she would rake her nails over my skin and send shivers up my spine. I reached for the shirt she was wearing, but she swatted my hands away. "No, this is about you," was all she said and started kissing down my chest.

She reached the top off my pyjama pants. Bella got off me and kneeled in front of me, between my legs. She reached up and hooked her fingers into the waistband and tugged on them. I raised myself up a little so that she could get them off. Luckily I had gone commando. My cock sprang free and was now standing tall.

"Yummy," Bella said and licked her lips.

She leaned forward and kissed the tip of my cock. She stroked my cock a few times and then took me completely into her hot, wet mouth and started stroking what she couldn't fit in.

"Bella," I breathed in a shaky voice. She moaned around me and the sensations from the vibrations were amazing. My hand went to her hair and I started to guide her the speed that I wanted. "Oh god...fuck Bella."

She started to suck harder and increased her speed. "Fuck...baby...I-I'm going to c-c-cum," I said and Bella moaned around me and the vibrations sent me over the edge and I came screaming Bella's name. Bella swallowed everything I gave her.

She finished licking me clean and I grabbed her by her shoulders and brought her up to me and kissed her fiercely. I didn't care that she had my cum all over her mouth. I personally thought that was even sexier.

We stopped kissing and I leaned my head against her shoulder. "That was amazing love, you're amazing."

"Thank you babe."

We just stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes but then I had to get up so that I could get dressed for work.

"Do you have to go?" Bella asked. Ever since I had gotten up from the couch to get dressed, she kept on asking me if I had to go.

"Yes love, I have to go," I replied to her question. I walked over to where she was sitting on the bed and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry love, I don't want to go either, but I have to."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked in a whiny voice.

I was getting sick of her asking me so I didn't answer her. I just walked straight out of the room.

I hope that I didn't upset her. I just couldn't take her questions anymore. But seriously, who could blame me. It was the same question over and over again. It was either. 'Do you have to go?', 'Are you sure?' or 'Do you really, really have to go?' and then it would go back to 'Are you sure?' I just got sick of it.

I walked over to my car and put all my stuff that I needed inside and then realised that I hadn't said goodbye to Bella.

I ran back quickly into the house and up the stairs because I was already running late because of what Bella did for me.

I got into our bedroom and Bella wasn't in there. I heard the shower running so I walked into the bathroom.

Bell was already in there. I walked up to the shower door slowly so that I wouldn't fall with my shoes on in here. I opened the shower door. "Bella baby, I'm going to leave now," I said softly.

She didn't turn around when she answered me all she did was mutter a soft "Okay." I didn't even get a goodbye kiss and Bella and I always did that.

I must have really hurt her when I walked out of the room when she asked me if I was sure that I had to go. But really, she might be overreacting a little over this, but then again, I guess since she is pregnant and more hormonal right now she would become more sensitive about everything.

I sighed and got into the car. I guess I will have to make it up to her after I get back from work.

The drive to the hospital went by quickly. I got out of my car and headed straight to my office. Along the way, several nurses tried to flirt with me, but I just ignored them, because really, I only wanted one woman and she was already my fiancé.

My work went extremely slow. All I really wanted to do was get back to Bella and apologize for how I acted in the morning.

I had just changed out of my scrubs when Lauren, one of the nurses who won't take the hint that I am not interested what-so-ever, bumped into my back and sort of leaned into me.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, I'm so sorry," she purred trying to sound sexy. But what she really sounded like was a banshee. You could also tell that she wasn't really sorry. If I knew better I would say that she purposely bumped into me.

"It's okay Lauren, just don't let it happen again," I said and left before she could say anything else.

I stopped at a flower shop and got some roses for Bella as a way of saying that I was sorry for the way I acted.

I got home and I could hear something coming from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to see Bella making food. I just leaned against the wall and watched her cook. It wasn't until she had finished dishing up two plates that she noticed me.

She gasped and her right hand went to her throat. "My god Edward...you scared me!" she said a little breathlessly but then smiled at me.

I pushed myself off the wall and walked towards her. I got to her and pulled her into my arms, making sure not to destroy the flowers.

I buried my face into her hair. "I'm sorry," I apologised.

Bella pulled back a bit and looked up and me confused. "What do you have to be sorry for?" I guess she didn't take it as bad as I thought.

"About this morning," I said hesitantly, just in case she forgot and then I reminded her and then she becomes angry with me. But she still seemed not to know what I was talking about, so I kept on talking. "You know how I walked out of the room because of your questions."

Bella chuckled a little. "Oh Edward, that's fine. I have to admit, I was hurt at first but then when I thought about it, I realised that I was really being annoying, so I got over you walking out of the room and really to be honest, I would have done the same thing if I was in your position," she said and smiled at me in the end.

I smiled down at her and then kissed her. "Thank you, thank you. I thought you would be really mad...so I kind of bought these for you to lessen the blow."

Bella looked at me clearly amused. "What, so you wouldn't buy me flowers if you didn't think I was mad at you?" she teased.

I buried my face into her neck. "I said that I was sorrryyyyyyy," I whined. I realised what I did and started laughing and Bella soon followed.

After we both finished laughing, Bella finally said that we should probably eat so it doesn't get cold. She had made Spaghetti Bolognese.

We both finished our food and just talked about random things while eating. Once we finished, we rinsed the dished and put them in the dishwasher.

I went upstairs to change out of my work clothes. Bella followed me because...well I don't really know why she followed me, maybe she just like to watch me undress. I know I liked it when she did and I would watch her all day if I could and then worship her body the way it deserves.

When I started to change Bella was sitting on our bed facing me but my back was to her.

I heard a small gasp from Bella. I quickly turned around to make sure that she was okay or if something was wrong with the baby. When I saw that nothing was wrong with her, I asked her. "Bella love, what's wrong?" I could even hear that my voice sounded panicked.

She didn't answer me, but what she did, surprised me.

She. Slapped. Me.

There was a stinging sensation on my cheek and I brought my hand up and rubbed it. I was in shock. Why the hell would Bella want to slap me?

I looked back at Bella and she had tears running down her cheeks non-stop.

"How could you?" she shrieked. What the hell did I do?

This time I was the one that looked confused. "What are you talking about Bella?"

I don't know why but she came towards me and started to unbutton my shirt. Once she had it all unbuttoned, she pushed it off my shoulders and turned it around so that I could see the back of my shirt near the collar.

Near the collar there was lipstick and it was in the shape of someone's lips.

"What?" I asked again. I was still confused because I didn't know how the hell that mark came to be on my shirt.

"What? What? That's all you have to you say. Way I not good enough for you that you had to go to some whore to be satisfied," she said between sobs.

"Bella what the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" she asked. I merrily shook my head at her. "I'm talking about these damn lipstick marks on your shirt. The ones that you little whore put on there," she screeched,

Oh those. My brows furrowed. "Bella, you have to believe me that I don't know where the hell those marks came from," I pleaded with her, because really, I didn't know where the hell those marks came from.

Now Bella looked at me confused. Her sobs had died down now. "How the hell do you not know how they happened because I don't know, I didn't do them."

**Flashback**

**I had just changed out of my scrubs when Lauren, one of the nurses who won't take the hint that I'm not interested-what-so-ever, bumped into my back and sort of leaned into me.**

"**Oh, Dr. Cullen, I'm so sorry," she purred trying to sound sexy. But what she really sounded like was a banshee. You could also tell that she wasn't really sorry. If I knew better, I would say that she purposely bumped into me.**

"**It's okay Lauren, just don't let it happen again," I said and left before she could say anything else.**

**End Of Flashback**

Oh my god. It was Lauren. She had leaned into me, when she bumped into me and I had felt a little pressure where my collar was and then when I was facing her, I noticed that she was wearing red lipstick.

I quickly grabbed my shirt to check if the lipstick was red.

And it was.

"Oh, I'm going to so kill her," I growled.

"Edward, stop talking to yourself and tell me how the hell some other woman's lips have appeared on your shirt," Bella pleaded, she looked like she was on the verge of tears again.

"Oh Bella, I wasn't and am not having an affair," I reassured her and pulled her into my harms. She buried her face into my chest.

"Then how the hell did the lipstick get there in the form of some other women's lips?" she asked in a whisper.

I pulled her down with me on the bed and her in my lap. I told her about everything that happened with Lauren.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry I ever doubted you."

"It's okay love, just don't do it again," I teased.

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	19. AN

**Hii everyone,**

**I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I really need to know something.**

**Should I continue this story?**

**I've been thinking and I've noticed that I haven't been getting the response I would want so I could continue this story.**

**So if you guys could all tell me if I should continue this story?**

**Thank you.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author, also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's high appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**EPOV**_

I walk into the kitchen and I see my beautiful fiancé at the stove flipping pancakes. I smile.

Maybe I should take her out and propose to her properly, even though we are already engaged, well technically, she never really said yes and she doesn't have a ring yet.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her from behind and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Baby?" I said and kissed her neck. She only hummed in response. "What do you say to going out with me tonight?" I ask her. I already have in mind how I'm gonna propose to her.

Bella finished the last pancake and set in on a plate and then turned in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a quick peck. "I would love too," she smiled brightly. "Where exactly will we be going?"

I smiled cheekily at her. "That's for me to know and for you to find out tonight."

She laughed at my smile. "Okay, don't tell me. But what you should do right now is eat before you go to work."

I took someone pancakes on a plate and had them with syrup and coffee.

After I finished, I took my plat over to the sink and rinsed it before putting it in the dishwasher. I walked over to Bella and gave her a kiss and then left for work.

When I got to work, the first place I went was to the head of surgery.

"What can I do for you Edward?" Aro said.

"I would like to discuss something about one of our nurse's," I started calmly.

"And what would that be?" Aro looked serious now. Not that he usually doesn't he just takes his work seriously when it comes to he's employees.

I pulled out the shirt I was wearing yesterday, the one with Lauren lipstick mark at the collar.

I threw it on Aro's desk. "This," I pointed to the shirt. "The lipstick marks at the back are Nurse Mallory's, Lauren Mallory. She has been coming onto me for a while now but I have just been rejecting her advances, but she took it too far yesterday when she did that," I once again pointed to the shirt. "Because of what Nurse Mallory did it caused my fiancé, which might I add is pregnant, stress. I do not wish for her to be in any stress so nothing happens to the baby, therefore I ask if Nurse Mallory be transferred to another ward of the hospital and not be part of the surgical ward, for she will keep making advances towards me."

"Are you sure the advances will continue Edward?" Aro asked.

"Yes sir, I'm very confident that they will. They have been going on since Nurse Mallory started here and I doubt they will just stop out of random unless something is done about it," I said confidently.

"Very well Edward. I will have a take with Nurse Mallory and have her transferred."

"Thank you Aro, it's greatly appreciated," I said genuinely.

"It's no problem Edward; I remember when I was in a similar situation to yours. My wife herself came and complained to the head of surgery," he smiled at the memory.

"Well thank you for your time," I said and then walked out of his office and went to my locker and got my stuff and got ready for the day.

They day went past fairly well, well that is until I bumped into Lauren again.

"Oh...I'm soooo sorry Edward," she purred, or should I say tried.

"That's okay Nurse Mallory," I said in a cold tone and walked off. I didn't every want to see her again for making my Bella every doubt that I would cheat on her. It hurt to see my Bella, my love hurt. My heart ached at the mere thought.

During my break I had called a few places to get everything set up for tonight. I had also called Bella and told her to be ready by the time I got home so we could leave then.

Once I finished from work I headed over to my parents place first.

I parked the car in my parent's long ass drive way, which I don't even know why they have. I got out of the car and before I could knock, the door opened and I was engulfed in one of my mother's hugs. I smiled warmly, I always loved my mother's hugs, they were so comforting and made me feel relaxed.

"Oh, Edward. It's about time you come around here," she smiled up at me. I was a foot or so taller than my mother. She leaned up and kissed my cheek and then when she saw that she left a lipstick mark, she licked her top and started to rub it off.

I laughed. "Mum, it's good to see you too. I've missed you."

We both walked inside and sat in the living room where my mum was watching opera while reading a book.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of having you here for Edward?" my mother asked. She always knew me so well.

I shuffled my feet nervously. "Well, mum...I was kind of wondering...well...if I could have grandma's ring?" I asked.

My mother smiled brightly at me. "Of course you can dear," she said warmly. "Though, may I ask why you need it?"

"I'm going to officially propose to Bella tonight and I would like to use grandma's ring."

"Oh, dear. I'm so happy for you," she quickly got up and left the room. A few minutes later she came back in with a velvet box in her hand.

"Here you do Edward," she said and then gave it to me.

I got up and hugged her. "Thank you mum. But I have to go know. Gotta go and propose now."

I left after that and headed home.

I got home and raced upstairs and saw Bella in front of the mirror putting on her earrings.

She was dressed in a blue dress and stud pearl earrings, ivory strappy heels and a ivory clutch bag. She was a sight of beauty. It took my breath away.

I walked up to her. "You look amazing love," I complimented.

"Thank you."

I gave her a peck and went to quickly get ready myself. I had a quick shower. When I got out, I dressed in a blue button down, a black tie, black slacks and some black dress shoes.

Bella wasn't in our bedroom so I headed downstairs. I found her sitting on the couch watching something on TV waiting for me.

"You ready love?" I asked her.

"Yep," she said as she stood up.

We got into my car and I started driving.

We stopped at the beginning of a trail going into the woods and at the entrance was a white topless horse carriage.

I got out of the car, opened Bella's door and led her over to the door which was held open by a man.

I looked at Bella to see her looking at me in awe.

"Your carriage awaits my love," I said and helped her into the carriage.

**Bella's clothes links are on my profile if you would like to look.**

**Next chapter is the proposal.**

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	21. AN2

_**Hi, everyone,**_

_**Sorry this isn't an update, but as soon as I get something settled the next chapter will go up.**_

_**I have written it. :)**_

_**So everyone, go to my profile and vote for your favourite engagement ring.**_

_**Then the next chapter shall go up.**_

_**The poll will only be open for 3 days to a week.**_

_**So hurry up and go vote. :)**_

_**CharmLightLove.**_


	22. Chapter 20

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author, also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer own the characters.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

I stepped into the carriage and if felt absolutely magical. Edward jumped in after me, but of course after making sure I was properly seated. He's so adorable when he does those kinds of things for me; it just makes me love him more.

The carriage is white, roofless and the outside is designed in beautiful spiralling patterns and to top it all off, there are two beautiful white horses strapped to the front of the carriage.

The man sitting at the front of the carriage made a noise and the horses started to move, they were slowly walking.

Edward cleared his throat and brought my attention back to him. "Champagne, my love?" he asked me with a flute of champagne in his hand offering it to me.

I smiled brightly at him. "Thank you," I said quietly and blushing. Why am I acting like a school girl on her first date? This isn't like me, I'm usually confident about myself, but when it comes to Edward, all my insecurities come back, I always think he is going to leave me for someone else, like I'm not good enough for him, that I wouldn't fulfil his needs, no-matter what they are.

"You're so beautiful when you blush Bella," Edward commented and leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. He pulled back and raised his flute towards me; we clinked our glasses together and took a sip of our drinks.

I leaned back into the cushion seats and sighed, this is already the best date of my life and it's only the beginnings. Edward leaned back as well and put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

We just sat there, both of us, neither one talking, just simply enjoying our drinks and looking around the scenery, which was a beautiful green forest with flowers flittering along the slides creating a path for us to ride on. Of course, Edward would occasionally lean down and give me a chaste kiss either on my forehead, cheek of lips.

I looked up at Edward and he was gazing lovingly down at me. I was about to leaned forward and kiss him but he stopped me by pointing in front of us. I looked forward and I could see an opening in the woods.

I gasped once I saw was past the opening. An amazing beach was there but that wasn't what caught my attention, what caught my attention was that on a little hill on the beach there was a gazebo lit by millions of golden twinkle light. It looked amazing, especially with the ocean as it's background.

Looking at Edward in question, all he did was shrug and sheepishly smiled at me. "What?" he asked innocently.

Giggling I replied. "Nothing, this is amazing Edward!" and leaning up and kissing him.

"Glad you like it love."

The man in front of us got off the carriage and came over to open our door. Edward got out first and then held his hand up to help me down too.

I got down and then me and Edward started walking towards the gazebo, through a little stone path with was illuminated by small lanterns.

When we got to the gazebo and sat down at the table that was provided, which was covered in plates and glasses; just like a real restaurant. A waiter came over and put a plate of food in front of both Edward and I.

"Bella, I have something to tell you?" Edward said suspiciously. What would he want to tell me? Did he bring me on this date to break up with me? Oh god, I hope not. I don't know what I would do without Edward, especially with the baby on the way.

"Okay..."I trailed off. I bit my lip while waiting for him to tell me what he wanted.

"I talked to Aro; the head surgeon at the hospital, and well, I talked to him about Lauren; you know, the one who left the lipstick mark on my shirt?" I nodded in confirmation and waited for him to continue. Before he continued, he picked up both my hands in his and intertwined them with his own " and well, I told him about what happened and he said he was going to deal with it, so you don't have to worry about that anymore." Edward said.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and let out a little chuckle. "Okay," I smiled. "I thought it was going to be something really bad."

Before Edward could reply with anything the waiter came back to clear the table since we had finished our meals.

"How about we go for a walk on the beach?" suggested Edward. I nodded and stood up and walked over to Edward.

"This night has been the best night of my life, Edward, thank you," I said and leaning up on my toes and kissing him fiercely. When I pulled back, Edward gave me a mischievous smile with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I hope it gets much better by the end," he said secretively.

Before we got off the gazebo, we both took our shoes off and Edward has to roll up his pants so that the sand wouldn't stain his pants. We left our shoes on the stair of the gazebo and went to the edge of the beach so that the water was just hitting our feet.

We walked for a while and it was beautiful, the moon was shinning and giving off a magical glow to everything, I felt as if I was in a fairy tale.

Still walking, but then Edward stopped and pulled me back to his chest. He cupped my face and started to speak. "Bella Swan, you are the best thing that has happened in my life, well, except for this baby now," he said and rubbed my tummy. "When you smile, it makes me happy, when you frown, I feel your pain. What I'm trying to say Bella is that I believe we are meant to be together, that we are soul mates, two halves of one piece." He paused and put his hand in his pocket

He left go of me but took a hold of my left hand and got down on one knee. I gasped, was this really happening? He opened the box he took out of his hand and it revealed a beautiful diamond ring. "Bella, will you continue to become my wife?" Edward asked me.

I couldn't get the words out of my mouth fast enough. "YES! YES! And a million times YES!" I laughed happily. Edward grinned up at me and jumped up, picked me up and twirled me around. He had me high enough that my chest was at his face and he kissed was my heart is. I laughed even more, I was so happy at this moment. I was looking up at the moon and my hands were resting on Edwards shoulders so that I wouldn't fall while he was still spinning us. I looked down at him and cupped his face in my hands and kissed him, I kissed him with everything I had in me. We were both expressing our love for each other in this kiss, our lips moving in sync.

Edward let me down back onto the beach floor and held me tightly to him. He took my left hand and slid the ring into its rightful place, where it will be for as long as I live. Edward brought my left hand to his lips and kissed the finger the ring was on and then leaned forward and kissed me.

**I know I haven't updated in a long time and I am sorry and I also know that this is a short chapter too, but I just felt that I needed to update soon so this was it. Thank you to anyone who has stuck by me for this whole time.**

**Review Please, tell me what you think. :)**

**CharmLightlove.**

**P.S A photo of the ring will be on my profile in a little bit. :)**


	23. Chapter 21

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author, also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, on the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**New Beginnings**_

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

**BPOV**

"Edward," I moaned. My hands buried in his soft hair, holding his head close to me. "Please," I whispered as Edwards mouths made its way down my neck and kissed the tops of my breast.

Edward moved up my neck again and came to just bellow my ear and whispered, "Yes, my love?" His voice sent shivers down my spine; it was the most seductive and raspy voice, anything he asked of me in that voice I'm sure I would do. He had complete control over me.

Before I could reply, one of his hands grabbed my breast and kneaded it in his big hands, while sucking and nibbling at the base of my neck where my pulse was surely going a mile a minute.

Knowing he was just going to continue his torture, I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed back. Quickly, I made us roll over so that I was on top of him, with me straddling his waist, my hands on either side of his head and his amazing hands running up and down my thighs. Looking down at Edward, he had on his crooked smile that could melt me anytime, but, I had to be strong. I was going to get what I wanted!

I clicked my tongue and shook my head slowly at Edward. "Now, now Edward, it isn't nice to tease your fiancé," I finished off the last word while leaning down and nibbling on his ear lobe. Edward groaned at that. His hands grabbed my thighs harder and pulled me close to himself.

"Love, I'm only trying to enjoy every part of you. I want to memorise every contour you have," he said while his hands travelled up my waist and encircled both my breast in his hands and slowly started squeezing them. "..and every taste," he lifted his head just enough that he could enclose his mouth on my right nipple and suck softly.

I moaned loud, threw my head back and ground my hips into his, and whimpering at the sensation that was provided from the contact of my wet pussy touching his hard cock. I need him now! I could feel myself throbbing; the need was becoming too great.

I lifted my hips and used my hand to position Edward at my entrance and slowly sank down on him. Inch by inch he filled me, creating the greatest pleasure in the world.

"Oh fuck Edward, I love it when you're in me," I moaned while moving my hips up and down.

The only reply that Edward made was; releasing my breast and falling on his back, his head thrown back, eyes closed and a moan escaping his lips. His hands moved to my hips and helped me move up and down on him.

Both of us lost in the sensation of being complete and truly in love, all you could hear was the moans and sighs escaping our mouths, while our hands grabbed at one another wherever we could reach.

Edwards hand when down to my clit and started rubbing quickly. The feeling was too intense and with a final moan; I came. Not long after, Edward pulsed inside of me, and with a final thrust he came and released a loud moan of, "Bella!"

Slowing my movement down, just so that the both of us could really ride out our highs, I collapsed on Edward's chest, where he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. Our chests moving up and down in rhythm with each other's while we tried to catch our breath.

I lifted myself up and moved so that I was snuggled to Edward's side, with his arm wrapped around me and the other intertwined with my hand.

The moonlight peered through the window and glinted of my engagement ring. Seeing this, Edward lifted my hand and kissed my finger.

"I can't fathom why in the world you said yes to marrying me," Edward murmured.

Jokingly I replied, "I kind of have to. Don't you remember our parents orders," as I poked his side.

Thinking Edward would that what I said as a joke, I didn't think too much about what I said. However, after a few minutes silence, I lifted my head to look at Edward's face, and to see that he had a very dejected look on his face.

"Is that really the only reason you said yes? Is that the only reason that you're still around?" he whispered, removing himself from me and sitting up on the bed.

"Oh baby, of course not," sitting up also, I moved towards him and took his hands in mine and made him look at me.

"I was only joking my love," I said and stroked the side of his face. "You have to know by now that I love you with all my heart! I would do anything for you as long as it made you happy!"

In a shaky voice he replied, "How can I be sure of that? I don't understand how you can go from having a life in which you were so free, to now being stuck with me, being tied down."

Moving to straddle his legs, I moved as close as I could to him. I took both his hands in mine and brought them to my abdomen, placing them to where our child will be growing.

"This beautiful little person that is growing inside of me right now is the reason that you can be sure that I love you and will never leave you. This baby, our baby, was made out of love, if it wasn't, do you really think I wouldn't have taken the necessary measures to-"

"Don't!" Edward said abruptly. "Don't even think about it!"

He looked up at me with pain filled eyes. "Don't you dare even think about something like that, that is ridiculous!"

Pulling me closer, but still keeping one hand on my belly he said, "I don't want to hear about losing either of you! Both of you mean so much to me, you guys are my world now! I don't know what I would do...without you in it." He choked up for a second. "I just love you so much Bella. But it's just so hard to believe that you love me, you're so amazing compared to me. You could have so much better."

I grabbed his face and kissed him hard, putting all my love and emotion into the kiss until we were both out of breath. I leaned back a fraction, my lips still touching his. "Even if there was better, not that there is, I wouldn't want it; because I want you! You alone and nobody else. You and this baby are it for me Edward! I've found where I belong, and that's with you."

I kissed him again. "I love you Edward"

Holding me closer, he whispered that he loved me too, and then we spent the rest of the night basking in each other's love.

**I know this is a very short chapter, and honestly a fill in one, but I just had to update. I've been feeling so bad that I haven't been able to update for so long. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to post the next one sometime soon.**

**Thank you for everything.**

**Tell me what you think, review please.**


End file.
